


Want

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: Want [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Smut, elements of non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Lance makes the decision to sell himself for the sake of his family. The only problem is that no ones seems to want him. When Shiro buys Lance for his alpha little brother, the omega can't believe his luck. But does Keith even want anything to do with his new gift or is Lance destined to be an unwanted omega forever?





	1. Meetings

Shiro was at a dead end.  
He wasn't sure this was going to work out so great after all. The alpha closed his eyes with a sigh and let his mind be taken over by the feeling of Matt’s hand slowly running over his back.  
“Cheer up,” his omega chirped, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s temple.  
Shiro couldn’t help but smile at that, popping open one eye to look fondly at the brown haired boy leaning his face in close. Matt grinned wide and Shiro reached up to gently tug at the ends of his hair. He liked the way it looked now that Matt was growing it out longer.  
“Hmm,” Shiro replied, leaning in to kiss his lips.  
Matt laughed as he pulled away, his warmth and touch suddenly gone as he laid down on the bed. Shiro looked over his shoulder and watched Matt fondly. The omega had his hands folded under his head and looking up at the ceiling. Shiro just admired him for a moment, lean torso bare and stretched out, pajama bottoms riding low on his hips and a content look on his face. Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. This was what he wanted for Keith and he was sure Keith wanted it too, even if he wouldn't admit it.  
Matt looked up at his alpha and quirked an eyebrow as if asking why Shiro wasn’t cuddled up to him yet. The alpha didn’t need to be told twice, shifting and easing in beside Matt and turning to his side to rest his head on his omega’s shoulder, tugging the blanket up around them both.  
“You know…” Matt said slowly, unfolding an arm and starting to lazily stroke Shiro’s hair. The alpha closed his eyes but grunted in acknowledgment that he was listening. “I knew it was going to take some looking but I didn’t think it would be this difficult. I know you don’t like it but I think we may need to start considering a different direction.”  
Matt bit his lip, waiting for Shiro’s reaction. His alpha hadn’t been happy when Matt suggested that the two of them look for an omega for Keith in the first place. Shiro was an old fashioned romantic. He didn’t like the idea of setting Keith up with someone, even if the younger man was lonely and there was so much anger in him he had to fight himself constantly to keep control. Shiro had confessed to Matt that he saw how desperately Keith needed someone to anchor him, to help him feel calm and maybe even happy. Keith deserved someone to love him the way Matt did Shiro, someone to care about him and be his stability.  
Shiro had immediately shut Matt down when he suggested they simply buy an omega for Keith. It happened all the time. True they were usually bought as a sort of prostitute, not exactly a life partner, but it was a viable option. Shiro hadn’t wanted to hear it. He knew that sort of thing happened, omegas selling themselves or more often being sold by someone but the idea disgusted him. Eventually Matt had persuaded him to try arranging something with his business partners who had omega family members that might be a good fit. They had been looking for two months and not one person Shiro met had seemed like someone Keith would get along with.  
“No.”  
“Shiro…”  
“No, Matt. It’s...it’s slavery! You of all people…” Shiro stopped himself, jaw tightening. Matt pretended he hadn’t heard and just continued to gently stroke Shiro’s hair.  
“Keith isn’t going to be happy with a stuck up snob. That’s what all those omegas were and you know it. They’re spoiled. Keith needs someone whose going to challenge him and be a partner to him, not sit around waiting for him to to bring them pretty trinkets,” Matt continued. “Look at it this way, imagine what kind of life an omega selling themselves will have being with Keith. With us. Now imagine what kind of life they might have otherwise if someone else buys them.”  
Shiro really didn’t want to. Instead of replying, he wrapped his arms around Matt tight and buried his face in the omega’s chest with a groan.  
“I think you might be right…” Shiro murmured.

Lance was at a dead end.  
No one wanted him. Not one single alpha. No one was interested in him. Anyone would have thought this didn’t bother Lance at all. No, he insisted, he was only concerned with the best and most gorgeous alphas around. If these scrubs couldn’t handle him, well it sucked to be them.  
In reality Lance was well aware of his shortcomings. He was way too tall for an omega. His body was lean and had the right amount of muscle mass. He was graceful and his tanned skin and blue eyes were a dazzling combination but all Lance his hand were wide, his feet too large. He was loud and abrasive. He could never seem to shut up even if he tried. No, he had to run his mouth constantly and come off as an obnoxious idiot. No alpha wanted that.  
“Don’t worry, something will come up,” Slav patted Lance’s shoulder reassuringly and Lance grinned.  
“I know!” he said, sounding upbeat and looking the part as he lazily slipped his hands into the pockets of his old brown coat. “I’m holding out for the big one! Nothing but the best!”  
Slav smiled back, purposely feeding into Lance’s charade. He needed it after this latest alpha had passed him over like the others.  
That night Lance sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. The longer this dragged out the more he thought about his other options.  
Lance had a big family and he loved them dearly. He’d do anything for them. But with so many family members it was hard to look after them all. His parents could barely keep up with feeding and clothing them. Of course the older siblings helped as best they could but after his sister became ill they struggled with paying her medical bills. Lance worked three jobs and gave almost everything to his parents but it wasn’t enough.  
As the only omega in the family, Lance realised he may have been the least needed and most troublesome but he did have some value. All he had to do was find someone who wanted to buy him. Getting in contact with Slav had been easy and the guy had taken to Lance right away, agreeing to help set him up with a rich alpha for a small percentage fee. He did it all the time, he assured a very relieved Lance.  
If only it was that easy. As time wore on and he received rejection after rejection, Lance was starting to realise he may have to go the less desirable route. Not that spending the rest of his life cooped up in a large house with little to no company other than when he got fucked sounded great that great. Especially to someone like Lance who craved attention. Still, it was better than working in a brothel. He already knew it was a viable option. When he spoke with a woman named Nyma she was delighted with the prospect of taking him as an employee. She’d eyed Lance’s his lanky frame and blue eyes with interest. Lance took it as a compliment and was flattered but still hoped to keep that on the backburner. It hadn’t felt like a real possibility until recently, the string of refusals growing too long for him to continue fooling himself. 

Keith was at a dead end.  
“Shiro these guys are like dogs with a fucking bone,” he groaned, throwing the pen down on Shiro’s desk. Shiro looked up at him with the same tired look in his eyes, running a hand down his face.  
Shiro had taken over his father’s business when the older man died about five years ago. Keith had worked for Shiro’s father from the time he was fifteen. It wasn’t until the age of seventeen that Keith had been officially adopted but he’d always thought of Shiro as his big brother. They were so similar. Hotshots with a temper and something to prove. That was, until Matt came into the picture.  
Shiro’s father was a crime lord. Everyone knew it and everyone respected him. Shiro had always assumed he would take over, had been groomed for it. Keith had been groomed as his right hand even though some of the things that went on in the organization didn’t sit well with them. They didn’t see a clear way out of it and it was just the way of things. Then Matt came into the picture shortly after Shiro’s father died.  
Matt made Shiro a better person. Keith saw it right from the start and he loved Matt for it. Anyone could see they adored each other and the omega was exactly what Shiro needed to get out from his father’s shadow. Things changed, small at first until eventually Shiro and Keith had managed to adapt their work into a legitimate business.  
However hard they tried, some things stayed the same. At the moment Keith was frustrated by the group of men trying to launder protection money. It was hard to toe the line between legitimate and not allowing themselves to get screwed over.  
“Hey.”  
Before Shiro could respond, Matt walked in with a smile and two warm mugs. He handed one to Keith who inhaled deeply. Hot chocolate just the way he liked. He could smell Shiro’s black coffee from here as he accepted the other mug and took a sip. Keith watched him over the rim of his own mug.  
Shiro’s eyes closed at the taste of the coffee. When he opened them again it was to smile up at Matt and reach for his hand. His face was so open, trusting. He knew Matt would squeeze his hand back and was expecting it when Matt leaned over to kiss his cheek. When he pulled back the two grinned at each other and Keith had to look away. It felt too private.  
Keith liked that Shiro had someone like Matt in his life to love him, someone other than Keith he could trust completely. But Keith was jealous. He wanted that too. 

Lance was startled when he met with Slav and the interested alpha, or alphas rather. No, one was an omega…  
He didn’t want to be rude but Lance was trying to figure out what was going on. Usually he met with the alpha looking to buy him but this alpha already had a mate. They were a very good looking couple, just seeing and smelling them, Lance could tell they were happy together.  
“I know this may be unorthodox…” the alpha shifted uncomfortable and his omega placed a smaller hand over his.  
“I’m Matt,” the omega introduced himself. He seemed much more confident and at ease than his partner did. “This is Shiro, my alpha.” He paused and looked at Shiro with such an open and loving expression that Lance felt he was intruding on something. Shiro returned that look and everything about the large man seemed to relax as he turned back to Slav and Lance.  
‘I understand you’re looking for an omega for your brother?” Slav asked smoothly, steering the conversation in the right direction. Shiro nodded his head and pulled out his phone, sliding it across to Lance.  
“That’s him,” he said, eyes on Lance’s face. If Lance was paying attention he would have realised that Shiro was watching for his reaction. As it was, Lance’s entire attention was focused on the photo. This guy was gorgeous! Well muscled with pale skin and thick dark hair. His eyes were violet for crying out loud! Was he even real?  
“Nice mullet,” Lance got a hold of himself and slid the phone back. Shiro grinned at him and shared a look with Matt that Lance didn’t understand.  
Slav cleared his throat and started talking about something Lance wasn't really paying attention too. The omega was mentally preparing to talk about himself, play himself up as much as possible. That’s what they usually wanted from him at these meeting. He was surprised when Shiro did most of the talking, with occasional commentary from Matt.  
Every time Lance did open his mouth he wanted to kick himself. He was well aware of Slav giving him the side eye each time. He was bombing this again! Crap. Lance really wanted this alpha he’s only seen in a photo. He was gorgeous and if his brother’s scent was any indication he probably smelled amazing too. Why couldn't Lance just shut the fuck up once in awhile? This meeting should have been easy if he just kept his mouth shut but that seemed to be the one thing he was completely incapable of. It was just hard not to joke with them.Matt made some pretty terrible jokes, including puns but Shiro laughed each time and just gave him one of those little looks. Not that he had much to room to complain considering his terrible Dad jokes.  
Suddenly those dark eyes were on Lance and he looked sheepish. Lance met Shiro’s eyes, seeing a question there but not understanding.“So what do you think? Does Keith sound like someone you could see yourself with?” Matt asked, breaking in.  
Lance turned to the other omega in surprise. It wasn’t a question he’d ever been asked. Slav seemed just as surprised and turned to him, everyone waiting.  
“Yea, of course! He’s hot,” Lance blurted before he could stop himself. Matt burst out laughing.  
“Well, I did tell you he can be difficult and stubborn…” SHiro started to say awkwardly.  
“So is Lance,” Slav broke in, making the boy beside him blush.  
“I thought you were on my side!”  
Matt and Shiro both laughed as they shook hands with Slav and Lance. Lance wasn’t sure if he should hold out much hope that he would hear back from them.

“Hello?”  
Lance answered his phone early the next morning, while buttoning his shirt for work. After seeing the name on the display, the omega wondered if Slav was about to tell him about another meeting. Lance promised himself just one more try and then he was giving up.  
“They want you.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“The couple we met with yesterday. They want you. They sent me an offer. I forwarded you the email.”  
Lance just stood there in shock for a few moments, his brain slowly comprehending what Slav had said before hesnatched teh phone from his dresser and hurriedly pulled up his emails. Of course he and Slav asked for a higher price than they expected but he wondered just how much lower the offer was.  
“Holy shit….”  
“Lance?”  
“I’m looking at the email.”  
“Oh.” Slav was silent for a few moments. “Of course with my 25% fee……..”  
Lance didn’t hear anything else Slav was saying as the man on the other end blabbered on. He couldn’t stop staring at the number on his phone screen. Three times what Slav originally asked for him.  
Despite the huge amount Lance found himself thinking about those haunting purple eyes more than anything else.

“Lance! Nice to see you again.”  
Lance stepped through the threshold of his new home and looked around in awe. The fact that a car had come to pick him up was one thing but seeing this place was something else. He didn’t even notice Shiro’s eyes drop to the single suitcase at Lance’s side and tilt his head.  
The two guys that brought the large SUV had been surprised he only had one piece of luggage. But there was no need to bring furniture or anything and Lance didn’t have a whole lot. At least not much that would befit the omega of a powerful alpha. Besides, the more he left behind the more he was leaving for his Mama to sell. He wondered what her reaction would be when he wired her the money. They wouldn't have to worry about those medical bills much longer. They could get some new clothes, maybe take a little vacation even.  
“Would you like to see your room? You can drop your things and I’ll give you the tour.”  
Lance turned to Shiro, having almost forgotten he was there at all. There was so much to take in just in the foyer alone. “That sounds great!”  
Lance tried not to stare when Shiro led him down the hallway, bright white walls everywhere. They passed a huge open living room with hard wood steps leading down to plush white carpet and modern looking sofas and tables. Did anyone actually live here?  
“The front of the house is more for business and company. We spend most of our time towards the back,” Shiro glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Lance. The omega gave him a questioning look. Did he read his mind?  
“Most people have that reaction when they see the ‘living room’,” he explained.  
“Oh. For a minute there I thought you had ESP!” Lance laughed, making Shiro chuckle too.  
“You sound like Keith.”  
Keith. His alpha. Lance still couldn't wrap his mind around that. His stomach was all knotted up at the thought of meeting him. Lance would be lying if he said he hadn’t googled the mysterious alpha and what he found was more than a little intimidating.  
“Where is the famous Keith?”  
“Out on business,” Shiro replied, leading Lance up a flight of marble stairs and down a slightly smaller hallway. It was all hardwood but with much warmer tones. “This is your bedroom.” Opening the door, Shiro set the suitcase down just inside and stepped out of the way.  
Lance was stunned when he walked in. The walls were a soft blue and the huge canopied bed had matching gauzy blue curtains around it. The room was huge but felt instantly homey and relaxing. It was clean and it smelled like lavender. There was even a small love seat and chair with a coffee table. The white curtains flapping gently in the wind caught his eye and Lance realized there was a sliding glass door leading to a balcony. Upon closer inspection, the omega noted that the view looked out to the biggest pool he’d ever seen.  
“Holy shit!”  
Shiro laughed and Lance jumped, temporarily forgetting the alpha’s presence. He smiled sheepishly as Shiro pointed at the other door. “This is the bathroom.”  
Lance had only ever dreamed of having an ensuite and couldn’t resist taking a look. He barely stopped himself from making another embarrassing exclamation as he took in the large bathroom. The tub was huge! It was more like a round hot tub or something, set at the top of two small steps and ringed with tiles in a beautiful seashell mosaic.  
“Matt said you would probably like this room the best but there are other rooms if you want to take a look,” Shiro said, leaning casually against the doorframe.  
“Hell no, this room is gorgeous!” Lance was relieved when Shiro just laughed again.  
“Keith’s room is right across the hall,” Shiro said, nodding his head out towards the hall. Suddenly he paused and frowned. “Speak of the devil.”  
Lance felt his entire body tense as Shiro turned away from the bathroom and went back out to the bedroom. Oh god, Lance was so not ready for this. Would he ever be ready though? He bit his lip and followed Shiro.  
“Keith?”  
Lance heard the alpha's voice out in the hallway and footsteps approaching but couldn’t make out what he’d said. Lance took a moment to steel himself and breathed in deeply, letting it out through his nose. Here went nothing.  
“Keith, this is Lance. Your omega.”  
Lance stood at Shiro’s side, trying not to stare at the smaller alpha standing across the hall, one hand on the doorknob to his bedroom.  
“Hey,” Lance gave his most charming smile, trying not to be obvious about checking Keith out. Damn, he was even more fine than the picture could show. The omega was a little taller but not by much. The best part was that Lance’s hunch was right, Keith was the best smelling alpha Lance had ever encountered in his life. It took all his willpower not to jump into Keith’s arms.  
Keith didn’t seem to have the same qualms about checking Lance out. Those gorgeous purple eyes grazed up and down Lance’s form before settling on his eyes for a brief heart stopping moment. Lance was sure he saw a flicker of something. Lust?  
“I don’t want him.”  
Keith only said those four words before opening his bedroom door and walking in. He closed it behind him and didn’t look back.  
“Whatever, his loss!” Lance snorted and waved a dismissive hand towards the door.  
Despite his bravado, Lance cried himself to sleep that first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this whole fic written out already, just in the process of editing and uploading it. Like my last Klance work, it's pretty predictable. Basic alpha/omega dynamics with just a little twist. If you like any of my crap writing feel free to yell some headcannons or whatever the hell you want at my [writing tumblr](http://just-some-girl-92.tumblr.com/) or my [personal tumblr](http://brittyboo32.tumblr.com/)


	2. Morning Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance spend some time together and get to know each other.

Dinner with Matt, Shiro and Keith had been awkward to say the least. Keith barely said two words and kept sliding his eyes over to Lance before snapping them back to his plate. Lance didn’t mind Kieth looking at him, he’d been expecting that. It was the way Keith flat out refused to make eye contact and turned away whenever Lance tried to get his attention. The omega had just laughed and joked with Matt most of the time, Shiro chiming in once in awhile. Lance was now convinced these two had the worst senses of humor on the planet and he loved it.   
Lance offered to do the dishes but Keith just gave him a look and flatly told him they had someone to do it for them. Shiro shot Keith a look that he had ignored as he excused himself quickly.   
Telling them that he wanted to unpack, Lance headed up to his room. When he had passed Keith’s door the alpha’s scent was particularly strong, he could hear grunting and what sounded like several hard impacts in quick succession. Either Keith had a punching bag in there or else Lance didn’t want to know.   
Instead of unpacking, Lance dug out his phone and immediately called his best friend. Hunk picked up in the middle of the first ring.   
“Lance! I was waiting for your call! How are you? How are things?” Hunk was trying to hide his worry but he wasn’t doing a great job. Lance smiled, instantly relaxing at the sound of the beta’s voice.   
Lance explained everything in great detail from the car that came to pick him up to the awkward dinner. Hunk had demanded that Lance facetime so he could see this amazing room for himself. Lance was more than happy to oblige and gave the guided tour of his huge room before moving out to the balcony and showing his amazing view of the pool and courtyard.   
“Wow you weren’t exaggerating! It’s amazing!” Hunk exclaimed, making Lance laugh as he dropped into one of the beautiful white wicker deck chairs on the balcony.   
“Yea, you’ll have to come over some time once I’ve settled in,” Lance grinned. His heart already ached for his friends and his family but this was what he’d chosen for himself so he had no grounds to complain.   
Once he got off the phone with Hunk, Lance considered calling his Mama. No, he couldn't face her yet. He just wasn’t strong enough. It would make him too heart sick. Instead he curled up on his huge canopied bed and just lay there, replaying all his interactions with his alpha. If Keith even technically was his alpha at this point. He didn’t seem to want to be but who could blame him? Before Lance could stop it, the tears were flowing steadily and he covered his mouth.   
Keith stood in the hallway, fist inches from the door and poised to knock. He tried to screw up his courage. In the silence he was able to pick up Lance’s soft sniffling and gasping. He couldn’t do it…..  
Keith slammed his bedroom door as he returned to the room across the hall and took his frustrations at his own short comings out on his punching bag. Tomorrow was a new day. Tomorrow he would try again.

When Lance awoke he was confused as to where he was. It took a few moments for everything to come flooding back to him. It came in a rush and Lance groaned. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone. Still early, only 7:00 and the sun wasn’t quite up yet.   
Realizing he hadn’t charged his phone last night, Lance dug his charger out of his bag and plugged it in. He realised he hadn't unpacked anything and figured now was as good a time as any. He dumped his socks and underwear in the top drawer of the huge dresser, throwing his swim trunks in as well and hung his two sweaters and his hoodie in the closet. He carefully refolded his single set of pajamas, a pair of sweatpants, two pairs of shorts, four T-shirts and two tank tops before putting them in the dresser too. Lance pulled out his toiletries and brought them to the bathroom.   
Damn, he hadn’t done his face mask last night. Oh well, Lance sighed as he poked at his face in the mirror. No help for it now. He just washed his face and set to work lining up all his toiletries on the shelves and beside the tub. He stepped back and took in the effect before reorganizing and stepping back again. He frowned and reorganized, doing this a few more times before he was satisfied. There wasn’t much left to put in the drawers but at least everything was unpacked. Just the finishing touches.   
Lance hung his old ratty housecoat on the back of the bathroom door and laid the quilt his mother had made him across the back of the love seat. The few comic books and two novels he owned were placed in the bottom drawer of his night stand. Lance set his yoga mat in the corner of his closet. The few nicknacks he’d bought he set carefully around the room, spending more time arranging them then he really needed. The room still had an awful lot of space but his suitcase was empty so Lance slid it under the bed. Standing in the middle of the room, Lance sighed in satisfaction. It was starting to feel a little more like home already.   
Checking his half charged phone, Lance saw that it wasn’t quite 8:00 yet. Well an early morning workout would be nice. Lance changed into his swimsuit and headed outside. He didn’t run into anyone at all on his way down. Either no one was up or they were out at the front of the house. Lance though he remembered most of what Shiro had shown him. At least he remembered the small hallway that led to an outside door and gave easy access to the pool and courtyard. Lance stretched a little as he picked a nice sunny spot on the grass and started his first round of sun salutation. He was already part way through his second round when he realised he was being watched.   
Lance turned his head and caught a glimpse of movement in the private gym. The whole outside wall was glass so it was easy to see in and out. The courtyard was private, cordoned off on three sides by large hedges so Lance had assumed he would be alone. Not that he minded when he saw Keith laying on his back on the weight bench. head turned to the side and eyes on Lance. Lance couldn't actually tell how much weight Keith was benching but it was probably a lot.   
Lance politely nodded his head just to acknowledge Keith but didn’t stop his movements. Lance had the feeling that Keith wouldn't appreciate an interruption. Sure enough, when Lance was able to catch another glimpse of the gym, Keith was looking up at the ceiling again and pushing himself pretty hard if the redness of his face and rapid pumping of his arms were anything to go by.   
Lance continued on his usual routine, glancing at the gym every once in awhile when he was able. Some poses like warrior and goddess had him staring at the glass walls while he held the pose. Each time he caught Keith making brief eye contact before suddenly going even harder on the poor gym equipment, face red with exertion.   
Keith was mentally cursing Lance and his damn flexibility and his stupid strong muscles and the way his dumb back looked and those idiotic tight, little blue swim trunks. Honestly, they were basically briefs, barely more than a speedo! The worst was that Lance kept catching him staring and didn’t even seem to care. He just kept doing his stretches and twisting his body oddly and making brief eye contact, embarrassing the hell out of Keith. The alpha knew his face was red, both with wanting and with the embarrassment of feeling that way. Keith was finally able to breath when Lance slipped into the pool and started swimming laps. The only problem was, Keith liked to swim a few laps to cool down too. Shit.  
Instead, Keith just headed back upstairs and had a quick shower in his own room. It took an embarrassing amount of self restraint to stop his mind from reminiscing about Lance’s lanky body stretching while he rubbed one out. He’d never be able to look Lance in the eyes if he did that.   
Keith just had terrible luck today.   
As soon as he opened his bedroom door, Lance was there in the hallway, glancing over his shoulder. “Hey,” he smiled.   
“Hey,” Keith swallowed. Damn. He was still wet and still wearing those damn little trunks. “Um...are you going to eat breakfast?”  
“I...guess so,” Lance replied, looking at Keith with an eyebrow raised. Keith cleared his throat.  
“Uh, okay. I’ll uh...Do you want me to wait while you…?” Keith gestured to Lance’s bedroom. Realization dawned on Lance’s face and he nodded, looking relieved.   
“That would be great! I’m still um...getting used to this place.”  
“It’s confusing, I know. Took me a long time to figure it out too.”  
Lance gave him the softest, sweetest, happiest grin and Keith wanted to die. Fuck that was some good shit…  
“I’ll be really quick, I promise!” Lance assured him as he headed into the bedroom. Keith breathed a sigh of relief at getting a few minutes to pull himself together. He was going to tell Lance to take his time but the omega was already gone.   
Crap. Lance realised he’d slept in his only pair of jeans and they weren’t looking that nice. Oh well. Stripping off his wet bathing suite, he draped it over the edge of the tub, snatching a plain blue T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He took a moment to wash his face more thoroughly and add moisturizer before brushing his hair carefully to make sure it wasn’t going to dry funny.  
Lance whipped the door open to find Keith leaning against the wall in the hallway, hands in his pockets. His head turned at the sound of the door and Lance smiled.   
“Thanks for waiting!”  
Keith just nodded and led the way. They went into the same small and simple dining room with an opening to the kitchen. A cheerful woman was bustling around and setting things out on the table.   
“Good morning!” she grinned when Keith came in. The normally shy alpha smiled as well.   
“Morning,” he said, sitting down.   
“Good morning,” the woman turned her attention to Lance with a warm smile.  
“Good morning!” Lance chimed happily, settling into the seat across form Keith.   
The woman, clearly an omega from her scent, winked at them before ducking back into the kitchen. “Waffles today,” she announced while bringing out a warm plate of them and a bowl of fruit. She left and returned a few more times, bringing syrup, orange juice and coffee. Lance’s eyes lit up and he felt suddenly hungry for the first time since he’d gotten here.   
“Anything else?” the female omega asked cheerfully. Keith and Lance shook their heads, thanking her. She beamed back before returning to the kitchen where they could hear her humming along to the radio.  
“It’s delicious!” Lance exclaimed after his first bite. He caught Keith’s little smile even as he tried to turn his head away. 

The next day found them both in the same position, Lance doing yoga and Keith working out in the gym, watching each other through the glass. This time Keith decided not to chicken out and slipped in the pool after Lance started his laps.  
Keith was a fairly good swimmer but Lance was amazing as he moved effortlessly through the water. Not that Keith was watching or anything. No, of course not! He was bust swimming his own laps. When he pulled himself up from the edge of the pool he found Lance sitting on the edge, watching him. He was wet and still breathing just a little heavier than normal from the exertion.   
“Do you work out every morning?” Lance asked, smoothly standing and following Keith like it was a totally normal thing to do.   
“No, only when I get the chance to,” Keith replied with a shrug, eyes sliding towards Lance. He snapped them forward again, finding too much temptation in that. “Do you?”  
“No. I’m usually at work for most of the day,” Lance replied with a shrug, looking thoughtful. They entered the house and headed up the hallway side by side. “I guess I could get a job again. Give me something to do.”  
“What did you do yesterday?” Keith asked, glancing over at him. He realized he hadn’t actually asked.   
“Oh, I hung out with Shay after you left from breakfast. We made garlic knots. Almost as good as my mom’s,” Lance replied with a smile.   
Keith was quiet all the way back to their rooms. Once again Keith waited for Lance in the hallway before they headed to the kitchen together. “Why don’t you work with me a bit?” Keith asked, trying to sound casual. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes trying to figure out the best way to suggest it.   
Lance looked surprised but not displeased by the idea. He mulled it over briefly before nodding slowly. “Okay, sure. If there’s something you think I can manage.”  
“Are you good at organizing?,” Keith asked and Lance nodded. “I could use that. I’m not...really good with that stuff. Shiro says I have no patience.”  
“He’s probably right,” Lance laughed.   
“Shut up,” Keith flushed and tried to hide his amused look behind his coffee.

After a breakfast of oatmeal, fruit and coffee Lance was following Keith to his home office. It sat at the front of the house along with the impressive sitting room and imposing foyer. Lance hadn’t been in this area of the house since coming in through the front door. He saw what Shiro meant when he had said they really only lived at the back of the house. It was kind of strange how the same home could have two very different vibes.   
“This is my office. That’s Shiro’s,” Keith pointed to the room across the hall before pushing open his own door.   
“Oh my god…” Lance murmured and mumbled to himself in his native tongue. “You uh...weren’t kidding.”  
It didn’t look like Keith had ever actually filed anything in his life. Folders and files were all over the place and where he had bothered to use the filing cabinets, they weren’t able to close properly with folder sticking out here and there.  
Keith looked sheepish as he shrugged his shoulders. “I told you I’m not good at this…”  
Lance just gave the alpha a blank look. “No shit, buddy.”  
Despite his initial reaction, Lance found himself enjoying the day. Keith even let him put his phone on the docking station and play music through the speakers while he worked. Keith didn’t say much other than to answer some of Lance’s questions about the files.   
Keith typed away at something on his laptop at the large desk and made a few phone calls, glancing over at Lance every once in awhile. The omega was humming along and singing to the music playing. Some of it was in Spanish but it wasn’t the lyrics Keith was enjoying. 

The next day, Keith told Lance about a meeting he and Shiro had with another company.  
“Here,” Lance handed him a thin file as they were about to leave Keith’s office.   
“Huh?” Keith looked at it blankly before looking at Lance for an explanation.  
“That’s the short and sweet on the stuff you were looking for for the meeting with Altea Enterprise,” Lance said, raising an eyebrow.   
“Oh,” Keith blinked in surprise before his face softened. “Thanks, Lance.”  
Lance just shrugged and smiled, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Matt. “Keith, Allura and her advisor are here,” he informed the alpha. Keith nodded and glanced at his watch as Matt headed back out of the office.   
“A little early,” Keith mumbled.   
“Break a leg,” the omega grinned, following as they both headed to the hallway. Damn, Keith looked good in that fitted black suit and red tie.   
“Thanks..” Keith said softly. He came to a stop right in front of the entrance to the sitting room. A tall alpha with gorgeous dark skin and contrasting blue eyes stood beside an equally tall and good looking red haired beta with a very impressive mustache.   
“Keith, lovely to see you again,” the alpha woman held out a hand and shook before offering Lance the same. Although she took a quick glance at his casual clothing and raised an eyebrow, she said nothing “This is my advisor, Coran.”  
“Howdy,” the man grinned and performed a little bow.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t believe we’ve met…” Allura caught Lance’s eye. “My name in Allura.”  
“Oh, this is Lance. Lance, Allura. Head of Altea Enterprises,” Keith quickly made the introductions.  
“Ah, beautiful, smart and ambitious. The whole package,” Lance winked.   
Keith was stunned when Allura actually smiled. “How long have you worked for Keith?” she asked curiously, looking between the two of them. He didn’t look like the usual type of help she’d seen on her visits to their home or Voltron Corp headquarters.   
“Oh, uh, actually I don’t,” Lance replied with an awkward glance at his alpha. “I’ll actually get out of your hair now. Nice to meet you!”   
Allura looked at Keith curiously but tactfully chose not to comment. 

“Sorry about that,” Lance smiled sheepishly when he saw Keith at dinner that night.   
Keith frowned, stopping his fork part way to his mouth. “For what?”  
“For embarrassing you in front of Allura,” Lance replied, feeling even more awkward at having to say it out loud. He played it off with a smile and a small laugh.   
“Oh, you didn’t,” Keith dismissed the omega’s concerns with a wave of his hand.   
Lance blinked but shrugged it off, turning to Matt and Shiro’s conversation.Matt was all but begging Shiro to watch some new scary movie with him. “You’re going to get scared and have nightmares!”  
“Then I guess I’ll just have to cuddle with you all night,” Matt was grinning in response.   
“Oh, well I guess it’s okay then,” Shiro replied, trying to stop the huge smile spreading on his face. He leaned over and kissed Matt’s templed. “I’ll protect you from the monsters all night….”  
“My hero,” Matt pretended to swoon and Keith rolled his eyes.   
Lance glanced at the alpha across from him. Keith was purposely avoiding his eye but he could tell from the way Keith was watching Matt and Shiro that something was up. Lance wisely chose to leave it alone.  
“Lance?”  
Lance was startled out of his thoughts and turned to Matt with a sheepish grin. Clearly it wasn’t the first time the other omega had said his name. “Oh, uh sorry,” Lance laughed. “Spacing out, I guess.”  
“That’s okay. Making eyes at your alpha. I get it,” Matt replied, waving it off. “I was just asking if you wanted to watch with us.”  
“Oh, yea, I’d love to!” Lance perked up, purposely ignoring the comment he knew was meant to rile both him and Keith.   
Lance could remember watching all sorts of horror movies with his siblings and then all winding up sleeping together in the living room for fear of what might lurk in the darkness of their bedrooms. “If you guys don’t mind,” he added.  
“Of course not,” Shiro shook his head. He glanced at Keith who just looked at him thoughtfully. “Keith likes horror too. How about it?”  
Keith tried his hardest not to look at Lance and failed. He nodded his head and turned his attention back to his plate. 

“You want some hot chocolate?” Shiro poked his head out of the kitchen when he heard Lance and Keith come down the stairs. They’d all gone to put on their pajamas and get comfortable. “Yes, please,” they both chimed.   
“The usual?” Shiro winked at Keith who just nodded and looked away. Lance glanced between the two brothers.   
“What’s the usual?”  
“Keith likes it with cinnamon and hot pepper flakes,” Shiro replied with a little laugh. Lance’s face lit up.  
“Wow, really? Me too!”  
Keith flushed but his eyes snapped to Lance’s face and he looked surprised. “Yea?”  
Lance nodded and Shiro chuckled. “Good to know,” he winked and headed back into the kitchen.  
“That’s a coincidence, huh?” Lance grinned. “Most people don’t like spicy hot chocolate.”   
Keith nodded, looking a little sheepish but unable to hide the smile. “Yea. I had it at a Mexican place once and loved it.”  
“Cool. My mom always makes it like that. Her mom taught her,” he grinned. “My family’s from Cuba originally. But my dad’s dad is from the states and we moved here when I was a kid-” Lance blushed and waved it off, suddenly embarrassed that he just couldn’t stop talking. “Oh, sorry. I talk a lot,” he shrugged. “Kind of off topic.”  
“That’s okay,” Keith said. He was watching Lance like he was listening intently to what he was saying and seemed surprised he just cut himself off. “Is that why your last name is McClain?”  
“Oh. Yea. My dad’s dad was Scottish and Irish. He had a kilt and everything. Even played the bagpipes and spoke this weird local gaelic dialect that was his parents native language,” Lance said, suddenly back to talking way too much. He paused and cleared his throat. “How did you, uh, know my last name?”  
“Shiro told me,” Keith replied, tilting his head as though that were obvious. “Do you speak gaelic?”  
“Nah. I wasn’t really able to pick it up. My dad could understand it but couldn't speak it. We spoke a lot of Spanish at home.”  
“That’s really cool,” Keith said. He looked thoughtful about something and Lance felt bad talking about his family and his grandparents. He wanted to ask if Keith had contact with his biological family, or had even spent time with his grandparents. But that seemed way too personal. Especially considering all the info he had on Keith’s past came from Shiro.  
“Here you go!” Matt grinned and handed them both a warm mug. He glanced between them curiously but didn’t comment, just leading the way down the hall with Shiro following.   
Lance had never been in this room before. He looked around at the plush couch and loveseat, the little fireplace and the huge flat screen on the wall above it.   
“Wow,” he said softly. It was a lot homier and more comfortable than the front sitting room, at least in his opinion. The others must have thought so too because they seemed to hang out here a lot more than that cold showroom.   
Matt and Shiro claimed the larger couch, even though they were cuddled up close. Shiro stretched full length over the sofa with Matt laying on him. Keith had the distinct feeling they’d done that on purpose, leaving him and Lance the smaller love seat. That was fine, Lance didn’t seem to mind and it was still wide enough that they could sit on either end without touching.  
Keith still tried his hardest not to look over at Lance. Every once in awhile he’d take a glance from the corner of his eye at the omega. Lance seemed to be enjoying himself, slowly curling into the love seat and tucking his feet up underneath him. Keith blushed, hiding his face in his mug. Did Lance really need to look that cute?  
As it thing on screen got scarier, Lance curled into himself more and more, jumping at one point and spilling a drop of hot chocolate on his pant leg. He didn’t seem to notice it.   
“Cold?” Keith asked suddenly, making Lance jump again. Luckily his cup was empty this time.   
“Oh, uh, yea a little,” Lance blushed. Keith stood without comment and pulled open a cupboard on the coffee table, pulling a blanket out.   
“Get me one,” Shiro held out his hand and made a grabbing motion. Keith just grunted and tossed it at him. “Thanks.”  
Grunting again in acknowledgment, Keith went back to the love seat, draping the blanket over Lance’s shoulders. Lance blushed and avoided looking him in the eye. “Do you wanna share it?” He held an arm out in invitation. Keith looked surprised and Lance regretted the offer until the alpha nodded and sat down, closer to Lance this time. The omega tried hard to hide his smile and moved closer, tugging the blanket around the both of them.   
Lance jumped at a particularly scary part, gripping Keith’s hand. He quickly looked away and dropped the hand when he caught Keith smile. Without a word, the alpha draped an arm around Lance’s shoulder. It was warm and cozy under the blanket with Keith’s arm around him. Lance was trying hard not to fall asleep. He wasn’t as scared with his alpha beside him, hips and thighs touching. Lance resisted letting his head fall on Keith's shoulder but it felt so heavy. Keith’s hand reached up and patted the omega’s hair as though to say it was alright for Lance to lean on him. Not needing to be told twice, Lance rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder.   
He must have fallen asleep because the next thing Lance knew, he was waking up.  
“Damn…” he murmured to himself. If only he could have stayed awake longer to savour being in Keith’s arms. Lance was too busy pouting to realize that he wasn't in his bedroom. This bed didn’t have a canopy or sheer curtains around it. The sheets and pillowcases were red. The blanket was black. These walls were plain white and the bedside table was a dark oak instead of a light cherry.   
Lance blinked, only then realising there was a warm weight pressed against his back. Turning ever so slowly, Lance was met with Keith’s back. Holy shit, he was in Keith’s bed! Lance took the opportunity to check out the rest of the room.   
There was some kind of ceremonial sword displayed on the wall above the bed. The bed, dresser, nightstand and coffee table were all the same dark wood and there was a small black love seat by the coffee table. The only other personal item besides the sword was a red punching bag in the corner. This room was smaller than the one Lance had been given, which surprised him. It didn’t have a balcony either, the red curtains weren’t drawn fully over the large window but Lance was pretty sure it looked out on the front of the house.  
Keith groaned as he rolled over towards Lance and opened his eyes.  
“Hey, handsome,” Lance smiled softly, trying not to freak him out.   
“Hey,” Keith replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily before sitting up and stifling a yawn. Lance sat up as well, watching the alpha.  
“Um, sorry,” Keith said awkwardly, looking away from Lance. “You fell asleep and I thought you might get scared in the night so I just brought you to my room.”  
Lance grinned wide. Keith had been worried about him?  
“Thanks,” he said, making Keith smile with the force of that beautiful grin.   
“Yea.”  
Lance reluctantly followed Keith’s lead and slipped out of bed. “Aw, man,” he pouted, looking at his pants.   
“What?” Keith asked, glancing over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.   
“I got hot chocolate on my pants. And it’s my only pair of pajamas too,” Lance sighed and shrugged. “Oh well, guess I gotta do some laundry. Where was it again? Downstairs, right?”  
Keith took awhile to answer him. “You only have one pair of pajamas?”  
“Huh?” Lance was picking at the spot on his pants. “Oh. Yea. I had another pair but I didn’t bother to bring any of my ratty clothes with me. I figured...you know...that I should look...somewhat presentable if I was going to be the omega to a rich alpha. Like not wearing clothes with rips or stains.”  
Keith was just watching him silently. Lance hadn’t worn any particularly nice clothes that he’d remembered. Obviously there was nothing wrong with them but it was mostly just sweats and T-shirts. And those tiny swim trunks...  
“Um…” Lance cleared his throat, starting to feel awkward. “So the laundry room is…?”  
“Oh. Downstairs, yea. I’ll take you after breakfast,” Keith said, turning back towards the bathroom. “I’ll give you a credit card tomorrow. You should go shopping.”  
Lance stood there, speechless as the bathroom door closed behind Keith.


	3. Get in Loser, We're Going Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the mall and Keith meets some important people in Lance's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you guys didn't know I'm Klance trash yet, here's a [Klance mix](https://8tracks.com/brittyboo32/1-lion-2-lion-red-lion-blue-lion) I made on 8tracks. It's not specifically for this fic, just a general mix.

The next morning Keith and Lance went through their usual morning work out routines but this time Lance dressed a little nicer after changing his clothes for breakfast. Well, at least as nice as he could manage. His jeans took the place of his usual sweats with a blue button up over a tank top and black snapback on backwards. Keith gave him an appreciative glance but said nothing. Lance noticed that Keith was wearing jeans too. Tight black jeans. And a tight black T-shirt. Lance didn’t comment either.  
The second thing that was slightly different was the two others already eating breakfast when Keith and Lance came in.  
“Good morning,” Shay greeted as always. Lance smiled and returned the greeting, sitting beside Matt. Keith took a seat next to the miniature female version of Matt across the table.  
“This is my little sister, Pidge-I mean Katie,” Matt chuckled. The female beta gave him a look before turning to Lance.  
“Hey, I’m-”  
“Lance. I’ve heard about you,” the girl said, looking at him with an expression Lance didn’t quite understand.  
“All good, I presume,” he said with a wink. The girl laughed and nodded.  
“Yea. All good,” she confirmed.  
Pidge was just as easy to talk to as Matt and just as smart, maybe even smarter from what Lance could tell. He had some difficulty keeping up with parts of the conversation but didn’t mind that much. Keith didn’t seem very eager to add any of his own commentary, content to listen to the other three.  
“Well we better get going,” Matt said once he and PIdge had finished their breakfasts.  
“Nice to meet you,” Pidge grinned to Lance and nodded to Keith. “We’ll have to get together to watch Sharknado together sometime.”  
“Definitely!” Lance agreed. “On the TV here it’ll be insane!”  
Pidge and Matt were laughing as they headed to the front door. They passed Shiro just coming in. Matt paused to kiss his alpha and Shiro said a quick greeting to his omega’s little sister.  
“Morning,” Keith and Lance said at the same time before looking at each other with matching amused expressions.  
“Morning,” Shiro laughed, pouring himself a strong cup of black coffee. “So you’re off to the mall today?”  
“Guess so,” Lance said with a small smile.  
“Right.” Keith shifted and reached into his back pocket. “I’ll give you my card. What car do you want to take?”  
Lance blinked in surprise. He didn’t know there were choices or what they even were. To be honest he had assumed Keith would come with him.  
“Aren’t you going?” Shiro asked, frowning as he seemed to read Lance’s mind.  
“I don’t need anything,” Keith replied blankly.  
Shiro rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling as though asking for patience. “Not the point. Don’t you just want to spend some time together?”  
“Huh?” Keith looked at him blankly. Shiro gave his little brother some sort of pointed look and Keith just nodded. “Okay.”  
Lance said nothing as he finished his coffee and followed Keith out to what he assumed was the garage. His jaw dropped as he went in. No wonder Keith asked which one he wanted. There were about six different kinds of vehicles all sitting in wait.  
“Matt must have taken the Eclipse,” Keith commented offhandedly, pulling a key ring out of his pocket and inspecting the keys there. “Do you want to take the Civic or the Cherokee?”  
“Uh….the Civic is fine,” Lance replied, not having much of a preference. Keith just nodded and hit a button on a key fob he pulled from his pocket. The vehicle beeped in response and unlocked for them. 

Once Keith had parked at the mall, Lance finally turned towards him. He’d spent most of the ride (when he wasn't singing along to the radio) thinking of how to bring it up.  
“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. You can go do something else and I’ll just call when I’m done. Shiro won’t know. I was hoping to meet my friend for coffee since he lives near here so it’s fine. You know, if shopping isn’t your thing.”  
Keith just looked at him in silence, waiting for Lance’s rambling to stop. He shrugged and started to get out of the car. “I’m already here. But I can go do something else while you meet your friend.”  
“Um..You don’t mind coming with me?”  
“No.”  
Lance remained silent as he followed Keith into the building. Once inside, Keith turned about to say something but Lance interrupted.  
“Do you want to meet Hunk?”  
“What?”  
“Oh. My friend. Do you want to meet him?”  
Keith looked at Lance for an overly long time, making him shift his weight awkwardly. “Do you mind?”  
“Mind what?”  
“Mind if I meet him? If he meets me?”  
“No! I’d...like you two to meet. You’re both….pretty important in my life so…” Lance glanced away awkwardly, afraid to meet Keith’s eye after the alpha gave him such a shocked look. There was silence for a beat or so and then Keith was taking Lance’s hand.  
“Where do you want to start?”  
Shopping with Keith was awkward at first. He was fairly quiet and prefer to listen to Lance. He didn’t give any suggestions and didn’t have much of an opinion on things, just shrugging whenever Lance asked what he thought. Every time he modeled a shirt or a pair of pants Keith always said some variation of ‘you look nice’ or ‘looks good’.  
“Everything looks good on you,” Keith said once Lance got frustrated and asked why he didn’t just tell him what he liked and didn’t like. “I like it all. Besides, it’s not my choice. You’re the one wearing it.”  
Lance got pretty flustered which surprised Keith. The red face and stuttering threw him off and the sales girl giggled at them. “I’m so sorry! It’s just you’re one of the cutest couples I’ve ever seen in here.”  
Keith flushed and looked away but Lance just laughed and winked at her.  
Once Lance understood that Keith apparent lack of enthusiasm was actually just him letting Lance take the lead, the omega felt more comfortable with the whole experience.Keith realised he needed to make more of an effort at giving Lance some form of feedback.  
“You said you liked it. This will look good on you,” Keith frowned, taking the item in question off the rack and holding it up again. It was about the sixth time Lance exclaimed over something and then put it back on the rack without another look.  
“Yea but did you look at the price? I don’t like it that much.”  
“What? Why does that matter,” Keith shrugged and handed him the shirt to try on. “I told you, just pick whatever you want.”  
Lance flushed a little and cleared his throat. Keith didn’t seem to think anything of it. “How about a new bathing suit?”  
Lance glanced over at the display Keith was looking at. “Actually that would be nice,” he hummed, pulling out some sort of speedo.  
“Uh, what about something bigger?”  
Lance raised an eyebrow. “This is my size though.”  
“I meant something that covers more…” Keith flushed as he waved a hand over his own crotch in demonstration.  
“Oh. But the extra fabric drags more in the water and slows me down.”  
“Oh, right. Makes sense.” Keith couldn't argue with that and he was just glad Lance didn’t aks him why he was concerned with the length of his bathing suit.  
Despite his unhelpful start, Keith was actually the ideal shopping partner. He didn’t even blink at the total, liked everything Lance picked, carried all his bags and never complained about how many stores they visited or how long they spent.  
“Is there somewhere you want to go?” Lance finally asked once they stopped and rested on one of the benches. He sent some texts to Hunk to meet him at the coffee kiosk.  
“No. I don’t need anything,” Keith replied. “Are you sure you have enough pants?”  
“Yes. More than enough.”  
“Do you want some more dress shirts?”  
“No.”  
“What about another jacket? Maybe a lighter one?”  
“I just got a ton of sweaters and scarves. I think I’ll be fine.”  
“Okay…”  
“Keith.” Lance finally slipped his phone back in his pocket and turned to him. “Look at all those bags.” Keith glanced at the shopping bags at his feet and back to Lance with a confused expression. “That’s more clothes than I think I’ve ever owned in my entire life combined. And they’re brand new, not just new to me.”  
Keith looked like he wanted to say something else but decided against it and looked away.  
“Hunk says to give him a half hour. He’ll text me when he’s here,” Lance said after a few moments of silence. “You’re sure you don’t want to go anywhere else?”  
“How about in there?”  
“Victoria’s Secret? Keith that’s underwear and lingerie,” Lance tried to stifle a laugh.  
“Yea, I know. They're not very subtle about it,” the alpha pointed to the large poster of a woman posing in her underwear. “But you keep looking over there like you want to go in.”  
Lance turned bright red and stuttered. “Uh, yea I mean I’ve always kinda wanted stuff from there but uh…”  
“Well let’s go in,” Keith stood up and grabbed the shopping bags all in one fluid motion. Lance just stared at him with wide eyes.  
“Keith…”  
“You want to look right?”  
“Um...yes?”  
“Come on then.” Keith nodded his head towards the store and Lance finally stood, following his alpha inside, face completely red.  
“Wow, your boyfriend is really cute,” the short haired girl whispered to Lance as she helped him find what he was looking for. Again, Keith just sort of wandered the store, a few feet behind Lance, glancing at things here and there.  
“Yea, he really is,” Lance laughed. Keith turned, either hearing the laugh or feeling the two sets of eyes on him.  
“What?” he asked curiously, looking between Lance and the employee assisting him.  
“Oh, nothing!”  
Keith didn’t look like he totally believed Lance but let it slide, even as he heard the two giggle again. “You like that?” Keith asked, coming up beside Lance.  
The omega flushed and tried to hide the skimpy outfit from sight. Keith frowned, tilting his head. Lance had asked for his opinion a lot in the other stores but hadn’t shown him anything in here. He was going to see him in these outfits too, wasn’t he? Well, then again maybe not. They hadn’t yet talked about having a sexual relationship so maybe Lance wasn’t thinking of him when he picked out these outfits. Maybe he was thinking about someone else.  
“Um, yea. What do you think?” Lance flushed, not looking Keith in the eye as he held the hanger out for inspection.  
“It’s….uh….it’s….” keith flushed and stuttered. There wasn’t much to it at all and thinking about Lance wearing that….  
Lance just laughed, saving him from answering. “Maybe you can help me with these,” he said, directing Keith’s attention to two tiny kimono style robes. “I know I got a new bathrobe but that one is warm and comfy and these are...silky…”  
Keith laughed a little and pointed to the blue one with gold koi fish. “That one.”  
“Really?” Lance blinked in surprise. He pointed to the red one with gold dragons beside it.“I thought you liked red.”  
“Yea, I do. But it’s not for me and you look good in blue. It matches your eyes.”  
“He’s right. I told you the blue was the best choice,” the sales girl grinned at Lance. The omega flushed again and nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll get the blue then. Why don’t you get the red one?”  
“Me?” Keith blinked in surprise.  
“Yea. Red’s your colour. We’ll match. Sort of,” Lance grinned.  
“Oh. I uh...I dunno….if….that will look good…..on me…”  
“Are you kidding?!” Lance exclaimed before catching himself and blushing. “I mean, uh I think it will but if you don’t…”  
“I’ll take it,” Keith said quickly to the sales girl. She laughed and nodded.  
“We also have a sale on accessories. Two for one,” she pointed to the display beside them. Handcuffs and what looked like tiny whips were on display along with nipple pasties and a few lacy little things at the bottom, possibly garters and those weird little bum veils. Lance and Keith both flushed red.  
“Uh, I think we’re good…” Lance said before Keith cut him off.  
“These,” he said, holding up two pieces of lace. Lance looked at them curiously. “Garters,” Keith explained. “Red for you. Blue for me.”  
Lance tried to hide his bright smile but failed. When they left the store, Lance’s phone buzzed.  
“Good timing, Hunk is here.”  
Keith nodded and followed Lance to the little coffee shop. Lance spotted his friend right away and waved, jumping up and down. “Hunk!”  
The beta laughed and waved back.  
“You go. I’ll get you a coffee,” Keith smiled, nudging Lance off in the direction of the table his friend was sitting.  
“Thank you,” Lance said. On impulse he leaned over and kissed Keith’s cheek before letting go of his hand and hurrying over to Hunk. Keith watched him go with a fond expression before shaking his head and heading up to the counter.  
“Hunk, my man!”  
Hunk had stood up as Lance approached, anticipating the hug. Lance flung himself at the beta and laughed as the larger boy lifted him up in a huge bear hug.  
“Lance! How have you been?” Hunk’s expression softened as they took their seats again, Hunk placing a hand over Lance’s on the table. The omega was forced to meet his best friend’s eyes.  
“I’m fine, Hunk. Really,” Lance smiled at him.  
Hunk made a noise of acknowledgment but still didn’t look convinced. Lance did have a habit of burying things and pretending he was fine when he really wasn’t.  
“Hunk, really,” Lance said softly, leaning towards him and lowering his tone. “Keith is really nice. I mean I wouldn't call him a sweetheart or anything like that, he’s definitely got some rough edges but he looks out for me.”  
Hunk didn’t miss the way Lance’s cheeks turned pink and his eyes lit up. The omega thought he was subtle when he glanced over at the alpha in question and a fond expression took over his features.  
“Are you...in love with him?” Hunk asked quietly. He hoped Lance could find love. He’d always been such a romantic, head over heels with the concept of loving and being loved. It was just unfortunate that while he didn’t have much trouble hooking up, something about Lance tended to be too much. Hunk told him he was looking in the wrong places but Lance had always insisted it was just him. With the news of this arrangement all of Hunk’s hopes for his best friend had been dashed. It sounded like the worst possible scenario for him but that little bubble of hope expanded in the beta’s chest again after seeing that look on Lance’s face.  
“I...I really think I could be in time, Hunk…” Lance admitted, hiding his red face in his hands. Hunk laughed loudly, a huge smile on his face.  
When Lance was finally able to face him without being a blushing mess, Hunk forced himself to be serious again. “You said he told you he didn’t want you….”  
“Yea. But we’ve spent time together a lot and…” Lance shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno I think maybe he does like me in some way. It was probably just weird for him.” Lance knew he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “He said he cares about me….”  
“Did you...I mean have you uh…” Hunk’s eyes darted around and Lance had to hold in a snort.  
“Just say it dude!” Lance laughed. “We haven't had sex.”  
“Ssh!” Hunk waved his hands frantically, almost knocking over his cup. “We’re in public, Lance!”  
Lance just laughed again at the look on Hunk’s face.  
Keith hadn't missed the tight hug and the hand touching. Lance seemed to be a little pink and his eyes were bright as he looked at the beta across from him. Keith felt like he was putting the pieces together and discovering something he’d already known. Hunk was still red in the face when Keith joined them, the alpha somehow easily carrying Lance’s shopping bags and a coffee in each hand.  
“Thanks,” Lance said with a soft smile when Keith handed him the cup. He took a sip and his smile widened. Just how he liked it. Keith just nodded as he sat beside Lance.  
“I’m Keith.”  
“Hunk,” the beta grinned, holding out a hand. Keith shook it and nodded. He jumped a little when he felt Lance take his free hand. Lance gave him an amused smile and Keith glanced away, face red.  
“So, did Lance ever tell you how we met?” Hunk asked smoothly.  
Keith shook his head, looking to Lance curiously. The omega has his head down and bright red face which only intrigued Keit further. He wasn’t disappointed.  
The story of Lance doing the Naruto run straight into a wall the second week of middle school and Hunk getting him ice from the nurse’s office had them all laughing loudly. Despite the fact that it was all at his own expense, Lance was glad. With the ice broken, conversation flowed easily. Keith was fairly quiet, content to listen to Lance and Hunk reminisce and tell him stories of their friendship.  
Hunk noticed the way Keith watched with a soft expression as Lance spoke. The omega used a lot of hand gestured but would always lace his fingers with Keith’s again, the alpha’s hand waiting on the table top. Keith would smile softly and Lance would give a little grin. It was probably one of the most adorable things Hunk had ever seen and he was pretty sure neither of them totally realised what they were doing.

“You should invite him over sometime,” Keith said suddenly during the drive home.  
“Huh?” Lance looked up from fiddling with the radio.  
“Your friend. Hunk,” Keith replied. “You should invite him over.”  
“Yea. That would be awesome,” Lance grinned, leaning back in his seat after determining that there were not in fact any good songs playing on any of the stations. He’d rather talk with Keith anyways. “I’m really glad you guys got a long.”  
Keith nodded and was quiet for a little longer, just looking forward as he drove. The silence was comfortable and Lance was enjoying feeling of contentment between them. “Is he your boyfriend?”  
“What?! Who?!” Lance almost choked.  
“Hunk,” Keith asked, glancing at Lance out of the corner of his eye.  
“Of course not! I’m...I mean you’re….You’re supposed to be….I belong to you, Keith,” Lance started out loud but trailed off as his voice got quieter. “Don’t I?’  
“I want you to be happy though. Just because I’ll never get to feel love doesn’t mean you have to throw it away for my sake.”  
“Keith I-” Lance’s heart stuttered in his chest. How the hell was he supposed to process that? Was Keith saying he could never be in love with him? “I...Hunk isn’t….We’ve never ever thought of each other that way. I thought...I think we could be happy. Together, I mean.”  
Keith looked surprised at that, and almost pained. He didn’t respond for what felt like a long time and when he did it was just a nod.  
Without thinking, Lance reached over and gently squeezed the alpha’s knee. 

The rest of the ride had been more relaxed and Lance resumed singing along to the radio once a good song finally came on, even if he had to make the words up as he went along. Keith didn’t mind, Lance even had a fairly nice voice. By the time they got home, Lance was feeling happier than he had in a long time. Things really seemed to be looking up between them.  
Keith insisted on carrying Lance’s things up to his bedroom for him, which made Lance laugh and tease him about being such a gentleman.  
“Shut up,” Keith grumbled, trying and failing to hide his red face as he dumped the bags onto Lance’s bed. The alpha paused and sniffed the air. It smelled good in there, it smelled like Lance. “I don’t remember the last time I was in this room.”  
“It’s nice, huh?” Lance asked, sitting on his bed and crossing his legs under him.  
“Yea,” Keith agreed absently.  
“You know, you’re welcome to come in whenever you want,” Lance teased, looking up at Keith and fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously.  
Keith looked flustered and Lance laughed.  
“Seriously, though,” Lance said, clearing his throat and looking at the alpha sheepishly. “I uh….I know that we haven’t really done anything but um….My heat should be coming on pretty soon so….I dunno how you feel about that but I just wanted to tell you now while I’m still like….sane….Just that I would like it if you wanted to do stuff….You know….during it.”  
Keith looked very taken aback at the prospect. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly, eyes wide.  
“You don’t have to! I know that might be weird! I just wanted to say it now so you didn’t think it was the heat talking or something…” Lance assured him quickly, not meeting the alpha’s eyes Keith just looked at him for what felt like an overly long time until Lance shifted uncomfortably.  
“Okay. Um...I’ll keep that in mind,” Keith murmured, looking at his feet. He turned and almost ran out of the room before Lance could even look up.  
Shit. That could have gone better. 

“Just one moment. Por Favor…”  
The unfamiliar sound of a woman’s voice made Keith stop in his tracks. Antok’s broad back blocked the front doorway, preventing his from seeing who was behind the partially closed door . Keith was sure he had no idea who the large man was talking to and from the shake of the other alpha’s head, neither did he. Keith would have normally walked past but something about the scent wafting from the mystery woman had him unable to turn away. It was familiar, he knew that scent.  
“Please, come in,” Keith said before he’d even laid eyes on the woman in question. The smaller alpha pushed himself between Antok and the door, opening it wider. Antok glanced down at his boss in surprise. Keith just nodded and the man shrugged, stepping aside.  
“You’re Lance’s mom, right?”  
The small, dark haired woman looked at him in surprise. Keith took in the nose, the shape of the mouth, the long lashes and beautiful colour of her skin. It all screamed Lance but her eyes were darker.  
“I...Yes, I am,” she said softly, nodding in appreciation as Keith moved aside and she stepped into the house. She was trying not to be obvious about looking around but she was clearly in awe. Keith didn’t comment or even look like he noticed.  
“I’ll get him for you,” the alpha said, motioning her to follow him. He led her to the large front sitting room and made a gesture towards the large couches. Slowly, the woman took a seat, eyes still on Keith. “Can I get you something to drink?” he asked a little awkwardly. “Tea? Coffee?”  
“I…” the woman looked as though she were about to refuse but decided to throw Keith a bone. “Yes. Please. Tea would be lovely. Gracias”  
With a small nod, Keith left the room. Mrs. McClain took the few moments of solitude to collect herself. Breathing in deeply, she squeezed her dark eyes shut. She’d just opened them, staring at her hands folded tightly in her lap when she heard a small voice.  
“Mama?”  
His mother was suddenly in his arms, muttering fast in his ear and squeezing him tightly while tears ran down her face. “Lance! Mi amor!”  
“Mama….” Lance squeezed his mother tight and breathed in that familiar, calming beta scent. God, he’d missed her so much. She felt like home….. “Mama, what are you doing here?” Lance forced himself to hold his mother out at arm’s length.  
“I’m here to take you home, mijo.”  
“No, Mama,” Lance frowned, dropping his hands from her shoulders with a sigh. “I am home. I told you, this was my decision. I’m an adult and I can decide what’s best for me.”  
“And I’m your mother Lance!” she shot back. Her eyes were desperate, gearing up for a fight.  
Lance looked at his mother fondly, kissing her cheek and watched her deflate. “Come, Mama. Por favor.” Lance sat his mother down gently on one of the couches and settled beside her.  
At that moment Shay entered with a tea tray. “I just made brownies. I know how much you love them, Lance,” she said cheerily, giving Lance a wink before turning to his mother. “Hello, Mrs. McClain. I’m Shay. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Lance’s mother smiled softly as she shook hands with the sweet girl and nodded. Once Shay left the room, Lance poured himself and his mother a cup of tea. They were both silent, the same memories of countless evenings spent sitting together with a mug of tea and chatting in their tiny living room running through their minds.  
“That boy. The one with the eyes,” his mother said softly as she accepted the mug from Lance. “He’s the one, isn’t he?”  
“Keith. Yes….” Lance said softly. “Somehow talking to his mother about Keith seemed like a huge step.  
“He has a good heart,” she said softly. “I’m glad of that at least.”  
“You didn’t even meet him,” Lance laughed.  
“I saw him,” she replied defensively. “It was enough.”  
“Yea,” Lance said softly. His mother always had an uncanny way of reading people. He knew that she was right. Not that it mattered anyway. “Even if he didn’t….I belong to him. I just got lucky, I guess.”  
“He is the one who got lucky enough to take you from me,” Mrs. McClain had tears in her eyes again as she put a hand on Lance’s knee.  
“Mama…” Lance swallowed and held back his own tears. What a typical mom thing to say; he shook his head. “How is everyone? You got the money? Did it help?”  
“You know it did,” her voice was barely above a whisper and she squeezed the bridge of her nose to hold herself together. “We appreciated it, Lance. Your sister is home and she’s healthy. Your brother got those new basketball shoes he wanted and he’s already made the team. We finally got the roof fixed-”  
“That’s amazing!” Lance started before she cut him off.  
“We all agreed that we would give it all up and more to have you back, Lance. I can’t believe my baby…” a small sob escaped and her shoulders shook but she kept herself together. Lance felt his heart drop into his stomach as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and his mother rested her head on his shoulder. He remembered her holding him like this a thousand times as he grew up.  
“Mama, look at me,” Lance smiled at her as she pulled herself together and wiped the last few tears away. “I’m fine. I haven’t changed, you didn’t lose me at all. I’ll visit you and you can visit me. It’s no different than moving in with a boyfriend, really. Keith is….he’s not what I expected to be honest. I know he wouldn’t mind.”  
Mrs. McClain nodded and sniffled, bringing her mug to her lips. The tea helped warm her from the inside and sooth the last of her misgivings. “I know. Coming here was the right thing. I know that already. Lance, you have no idea the nightmares I was having thinking about what you’d gotten yourself into. The not knowing was killing me. You should have called.”  
“I know, Mama. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t. I needed some time.”  
His mother nodded and Lance smiled, shifting easily into a more relaxed attitude and they were able to discuss less heavy subjects. Lance usually told his mother all about his day all the time and not having spoken for over a week meant they had a lot to catch up on. Mrs. McClain too comfort from hearing her son’s voice again and seeing that familiar smile.  
“.....the pool every morning and it’s right outside my window so I…...Mama?” Lance paused mid sentence, raising an eyebrow as his mother’s focus shifted over his shoulder again. She’d done that a few times now and he hadn't thought much of it but she was failing to hide that small smile and Lance’s curiosity was peaked. Without a word, his mother subtly pointed a finger behind him and Lance glanced over his shoulder. He was able to catch Keith’s shoulder and the ends of his dark hair dart out of sight behind the wall.  
“I can see you, you know,” Lance laughed. “I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!”  
Keith cursed under his breath.Why couldn't he just leave Lance and his mom alone? Oh no, he had to be curious and come sneak around his own house, watching them from around the corner like some kind of creepy stalker. Could he just make a run for it? No, Lance had called him out and the omega would never let him live that down. With a sigh, Keith poked his head from around the corner, fighting the blush creeping over his face.  
“I was just…” Crap, his mind blanked and he couldn’t think of an excuse. Lance just laughed and his mother politely hid her amused smile behind her hand.  
“Come here, dude. Meet my mom,” Lance waved him over, patting the spot on the sofa beside him. Keith took a breath to steady his nerves before taking a seat beside the omega. Lance’s mother cleared her throat as her son gave Keith a fond look.  
“It’s very nice to meet you,” she said softly, holding out a hand. Keith shook it and nodded.  
“You too,” he said, glancing at Lance out of the corner of his eye as if to ask if this was okay. The omega shared an amused look with his mother before taking Keith’s hand and giving a gentle squeeze.  
Keith kept his hand in Lance’s the whole time. He didn’t say much himself, content just listening to the omega talk animatedly with his mother. Lance moved his free hand a lot as he spoke but never kept his hand from Keith’s for long. When he did let go, he’d grab the alpha’s hand again without having to look, as though he knew Keith would have his hand waiting.  
Mrs. McClain watched them subtly, taking in the fond way Keith watched her son and how comfortable Lance was knowing that his alpha was beside him. He glanced over once in awhile and Keith would give a little smile, Lance would grin but they wouldn’t acknowledge it.  
She couldn't miss how happy Lance seemed, still as bright and animated as ever. Her fears of an alpha dousing his exuberant personality were unfounded and if anything, Keith encouraged the spark in him. Lance looked well, like he was eating properly and his clothes, though simple, were nice and clearly a good quality. Lance had always had decedent tastes, though he’d never complain and always seemed happy with whatever he got.  
Despite Keith and Lance insisting that she stay for dinner, Mrs. McClain explained that the rest of the family were waiting anxiously for word of Lance. She hugged her son tightly, savoring finally having him in her arms again and extracting a promise from him to call soon. Then, much to Keith’s surprise, she embraced him as well. The alpha was caught off guard by the small woman’s strength. He glanced at Lance questioningly but the omega just shook his head and smiled in amusement. Keith awkwardly returned the hug.  
“Thank you, for looking after my baby. I can tell you care about him as much as I do. I’m so happy he found you. Please, continue to take care of my Lance,” she murmured into Keith’s ear. He was too shocked to respond quickly enough but she gave him one last little squeeze before Lance walked her out to her car.  
Keith was still standing in the foyer when Lance returned. The look on his face was bittersweet but he seemed genuinely happy when he took Keith’s hand.  
“That was a surprise. It was...nice though. I’m glad you met my mom,” he said softly.  
“She came to take you home.”  
“Uh...Yea, she did,” Lance admitted sheepishly.  
“You didn’t go with her,” Keith said, speaking matter of factly.  
“Well, no. I’m with you. I told her that, She knows that I belong here,” Lance replied, tilting his head with a frown.  
“You should go with her. She misses you.”  
That was clearly the wrong thing to say, judging from the look on Lance’s face. Keith knew he wasn’t very good at expressing himself. It was just that he knew what Lance’s mother must be going through right now. Keith would miss Lance like crazy if he left and he didn’t think it was fair for both Lance and his family to feel like that just because Keith was selfish and wanted the omega for himself.  
“You want me to leave?” Lance whispered, not meeting Keith’s eyes.  
“If you want to go,” Keith replied. He was pretty good at pushing people away by now. He could manage it just one last time. He’d never thought he could even get close to anyone again but Lance just had to be the exception. He just had to force Keith to break his own heart. Once more, Keith swore to himself. Break your heart one more time, just for Lance.  
“Oh. Okay….Well I guess I’ll pack tonight then. Um, I’m really tired so I’m gonna go up and have a bath and get to it.” Lance headed quickly up the stairs  
He hadn’t been lying when he told Keith he was tired. That whole day he’d been exhausted. He had assumed it might have been from the long shopping trip the day before. Either way, hearing Keith say he didn’t care if Lance left or not was a little too much for him to handle and he’d let the wave of sleepiness overtake him as soon as he got to his room. As much as it hurt, Lance knew his sudden weakness as he threw himself on the bed wasn’t all due to heartbreak. He’d gone through them enough by now to know what the onset of his heat felt like. That was absolutely the last thing that he needed right now.


	4. My Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance starts his heat and hopes Keith will help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just all smut. Some non con stuff at the beginning so be warned!!

Sure enough, the next morning Lance awoke in a cold sweat. Shit. He knew instantly that he was in heat. The painful cramping in his abdomen was already well under way and slick was leaking out of him in almost alarming quantities. It was always the worst at the start.   
Lance’s nose was more sensitive than usual, Keith’s usually strong alpha scent from next door was overpowering and making his body cry out even more for the alpha’s touch, for his lips and his cock.   
Lance really hoped that Keith would be willing to come to him but judging from the reaction the omega had gotten when he’d suggested it, he wasn't holding out much hope. Well, he’d just have to ride this out and then leave like he’d planned when it blew over in a few days.   
Lance couldn't leave the room at all the first day. He managed to crawl to the bathroom at one point and drink some water out of the faucet before dragging himself into the shower. He turned the water on as cold as he could. It didn’t help.   
Lance’s cock was impossibly hard and no matter how many times he tried jacking off nothing helped. Even pushing his fingers inside himself only provided temporary relief. He couldn't stretch himself enough and he couldn't reach far enough to get the right angle and depth. He didn’t even care about the loud guttural noises he was making.   
In his more lucid moments, Lance found himself wondering if Keith could hear and smell him. Probably. He might be sleeping in a different room for the next few days to get away from it. Lance couldn’t blame him for that. It didn’t matter if Keith was there or not, the overwhelming alpha scent coming from his bedroom sent the omega’s cravings sky rocketing and his body seared with heat. He was so hot and sweaty, in such pain and discomfort he couldn't sleep at all that first night.

Keith lay awake, unable to sleep as well. He’d stopped in front of Lance’s door multiple times already that day, fist poised to knock or hand reaching towards the knob. Each time he chickened out, reigning his alpha instincts back in and focusing them on his punching bag instead or running down to the gym. He took several cold showers already and another just before bed.   
Despite his hair still being damp from the ice cold water, Keith was biting hard into his pillow, trying to stifle his body’s natural response to run across the hall and push Lance down onto his own bed, grab his hips and just slam into him. He could just kiss him and tell Lance that everything would be alright. Lance would beg and plead and Keith would stroke his hair and hold him close and make Lance scream his name and….  
No, no, no, no, no! You fucking moron!  
Keith swore to himself and stifled a frustrated scream of his own in his pillow. He couldn't do that. Lance told him he wanted him but…. He wasn't good enough to be anyone’s alpha, let alone Lance’s. What happened when he accidentally claimed Lance without thinking and the omega was stuck with him? No, No it was best to stay away. 

Lance had no idea what time it was but it was clearly the next day when his bedroom door opened and closed, making him jump. The sound wasn’t loud but did catch him off guard and made his head pound. At the same moment, Lance became aware of a thick alpha smell permeating the room. It wasn’t his alpha.  
“Such a damn waste…”  
The voice was a lot closer than Lance expected and it was accompanied by a hand on his shoulder. One tug sent Lance rolling from his side onto his back and looking up at one of the men he’d seen around before. Some nameless henchman or other. Sendak maybe? They all looked and smelled more or less the same to him.   
Lance shivered as the man’s eyes ran over his naked torso, licking his lips. Lance shivered, disgusted by it but more so by the way it turned him on. He knew that was just the hormones talking but he still hated his body for it.   
Snatching the sheet tangled around his waist, Lance sat up quickly and pulled it up to his chin. “You better get out of here,” he said, surprised by how steady his voice was. “Keith-”  
“Don’t worry, he knows I’m here,” the alpha shot Lance a grin that was probably meant to be friendly. “He asked me to. After all, why should a pretty little omega like you suffer through a heat alone with so many alphas around? Keith asked us all to take good care of you.” The man’s hand clamped on to Lance’s jaw and made the omega look him in the eye.   
Lance shivered. “But I...I don’t want you. I just want….”  
The alpha shut Lance up with a forceful kiss. The omega was too weak to resist and his body reacted without his permission. The alpha had an easy time pushing the sheet away from Lance’s body and sliding his large hand between his legs.   
“Hm...So hard and wet…” He nipped at Lance’s jaw, making the omega gasp softly before biting his lip hard. The mattress dipped as the alpha dropped down next to Lance.  
“No….I….Keith….”  
“He doesn’t want you,” the alpha murmured, gripping Lance’s hips and pulling the reluctant omega into his lap. “It doesn’t matter what you want. He wants us to ravage you so he doesn’t have to deal with such an inconvenience. You’ve been driving us all crazy with those omega hormones. No one can get anything done around here.”  
Lance sucked in a shaky breath, not knowing what to do. He really didn’t want to be touched by this alpha or by any of them, let alone tossed around and used while his heat made it impossible to fight back. But Sendak was right, Keith didn’t want him and if this was what he did want… What choice did Lance have? His eyes closed tight and he turned his head to the side, arms at his sides as he gave in.   
“Good omega…” The alpha’s hand slid down Lance’s back.   
That familiar yearning feeling forced its way through him, Lance’s body on fire. His heat was taking over, washing over him in huge, crashing waves. The alpha was sliding a thick finger inside him and Lance heard a moan slip from his lips. It was easy to shut his brain off, his whole body eager to run on autopilot and give in. Lance registered another finger sliding into him and his body arching to press his chest to the alpha’s. He was moaning, he could hear it but couldn’t figure out how he was making the sound.   
Lance’s eyes were still closed when he heard a shout and felt himself tossed onto his back on the bed. When he opened them he was staring up at the ceiling. It took a moment for his body and his brain to line up again. Lance could hear the grunts and smell the overwhelming alpha scent. Two of them suddenly and one was….  
“Keith?!”   
Lance snateched the sheet and pulled it over himself while sitting straight up on the bed. Sendak was on the floor, Keith on top of him and throwing punches continuously. He grunted each time a fist made contact and he seemed to have tunnel vision, completely zeroed in on the man under him. At first the alpha on the ground tried to hold his hands up over his face to protect himself but seemed to give up when it proved useless. He was just laying there now, groaning in pain as Keith laid into him.   
“Keith, stop! Stop it!” Lance shouted, eyes wide. He was pretty sure Keith was going to kill him if someone didn’t stop in. Any other time, Lance would have grabbed Keith by the shoulders to haul him off but his body just wouldn’t respond properly. The alpha scent was making his heat worse and his head was swimming. Luckily, something in his voice must have reached Keith because he snapped out of it.   
Keith stopped mid swing, fist inches from the other alpha’s face. He wiped his head around, looking at Lance over his shoulder. Lance froze when he saw that look. Keith’s eyes were clouded over and unblinking. He stood, turning with one quick move and was in front of Lance in a single stride, his knee resting on the bed as he leaned towards the omega. Lance flinched when Keith’s hand came up, thinking he might be about to hit him next.   
Lance opened his eyes slowly when he felt a gente palm on his cheek. All he could see was Keith, staring at him. The alpha still had tunnel vision but this time focused on Lance. He didn’t look or even seem to notice when the bedroom door opened and the other alpha stumbled out as quickly as he could, slamming it behind him.   
“Keith, I…. What are you doing here?” Lance swallowed hard, fighting to keep in control. It was getting more and more difficult with his heat calling out for Keith. Or maybe that was just him. This was different than the way his body had reacted to the other alpha. This time his mind and body were both on the same page, making the pull a lot stronger. He either needed Keith to leave right this second or…  
“You’re my omega,” Keith answered the question simply, voice thick and eyes dark. He pushed Lance backwards on to the bed and nipped at the hollow of his throat. “Mine.”  
Lance moaned, reaching up and tangling his hand into Keith’s hair as the alpha pressed his lips to Lance’s. His skin burned where Keith slid his hand up his thigh, back arching when Keith slid a finger inside him.  
Lance couldn't figure out what was going on. Keith hadn’t wanted him, had decided to give him to his goons. But now Keith was here, touching him and acting aggressively possessive. All of his confusion flew out of Lance’s mind when Keith added another finger and moaned Lance’s name into his ear. His lips were on Lance’s again, rougher this time. His tongue slipped into Lance’s mouth and the omega found himself gripping Keith’s shoulders tighter. Keith slid in a third finger and Lance moaned hard into his mouth.   
“Keith…” Lance murmured when the alpha drew away, tearing at his own clothes.  
“You’re so wet….So fucking wet….You’re ready...Ready for me….” He murmured while removing his clothes as quickly as possible. His eyes were still fixed to Lance’s, entranced by the beautiful blue. Lance whimpered, managing to turn onto his stomach and then to his hands and knees, presenting like a good omega.   
Keith’s hands on his hips felt amazing and Lance pushed back towards him. Suddenly everything was spinning as Keith flipped him onto his back again, crawling up his body.   
“I’m going to watch you…” Keith breathed as he leaned down to Lance’s ear. His lips were gentle and warm as he kissed over the omega’s skin, nipping gently when he reached his shoulder. Lance moaned and nodded, even though Keith couldn't see him. Wrapping his arms around him tighter, Lance pulled the alpha as close as possible.   
“Please, I’m going….you really need to….” Lance was breathing hard, unable to form a full sentence. His brain wasn’t cooperating, fighting hard enough against the rising heat and the painful pressure in his lower abdomen that he couldn't spare energy for much else.   
“Okay. I got you….” Keith murmured into his ear. Suddenly Keith was sliding inside him and Lance was overcome by the feeling of being satisfyingly full. He barely had time to adjust before Keith was moving, thrusting in and out of him hard and fast. Lance cried out, digging into Keith’s back hard enough to leave marks. The alpha just groaned as he pulled back a little, shifting back on his knees while lifting Lance’s hips up. Keith’s eyes bore into his while he continued the ruthless pace, face flushed and breathing shallow. Lance moaned loudly as he hit a particularly pleasant spot and continued to do so. Lance’s hand gripped his sheets tightly, jaw clenched tight as he felt his release coming. Keith reached out and gently stroked his cock, still keeping eye contact.  
“Right there, oh god don’t fucking stop!” Lance found himself crying out just before he came. Keith fucked him through it and then without missing a beat he flipped Lance onto his side, lifting his leg high over Keith’s shoulder and sliding back into him. Lance was still hard and Keith hadn’t cum yet at all.   
“Oh fuck!” Lance swore as the new angle allowed Keith to go deeper and hit that spot that made Lance see stars. He swore to himself in his native tongue and buried his face in the pillow, just trying to keep himself sane.   
Suddenly strong fingers gripped Lance’s jaw and turned his head again. Keith’s eyes met his, still staring as he thrusted into Lance hard. Lance blinked at him, chest heaving and brain struggling to process what he was seeing. The constant eye contact should have been creepy, off putting at the least but instead Lance found it oddly hot and….reassuring? Damn this heat was really screwing with his head.   
Once he seemed satisfied that Lance wasn’t going to hide his face again, Keith retracted his hand from Lance’s jaw. He placed his hand just behind himself, using it to hold his weight as he leaned backwards, arching his whole body and pushing his hips out farther. Lance squeezed his eyes shut as he cried out. He couldn't tell if Keith was close or not but Lance could feel his own release building again.   
“Fuck…” Keith breathed softly. It was the first word Lance heard from him since entering him and Lance blinked at his alpha. “My….ug...knot...fuck!”  
He realised belatedly that he was seeing Keith on the very edge, face red and sweating as he bit his bottom lip. Lance felt the alpha’s cock starting to swell, stretching him pleasantly. Keith made a grunting sound as he thrusted harder and faster, hips moving erratically and growing more desperate for Lance to come. When he did there were tears in his eyes and he could hardly breath. But, as the high slowly ebbed away and Lance was able to take stock of himself again, he realised that his heat had dissipated enough for him to feel almost normal again. The thick knot still inside him seemed to help him continue to feel full and satisfied.   
Shortly after his brain was able to take in that information, Lance also realised that Keith had collapsed on top of him and had his face buried in Lance’s shoulder. He was still breathing hard and seemed to be recovering. Lance wrapped his arms around his alpha, tangling his fingers in Keith’s thick dark hair. Keith made a sound somewhere between a whine and a groan.   
For whatever reason, that noise brought everything rushing back to Lance. He had been a little confused and sort of out of it but everything was clear now. He’d really fucked up and Keith was probably pissed. Lance bit his lip and groaned, arms slipping away from the alpha on top of him so he could cover his face in his hands.   
Keith felt the loss of Lance’s arms acutely, even shivering a little despite the fact that his body was still on fire and Lance’s warmth was still gripping his cock. He lifted his head slowly, dreading having to talk to Lance. He’d acted without thinking, as usual, and now….Well now he wasn’t quite sure what he’d gotten them both into. There wasn’t much they could do right now other than wait for his knot to go down so he could pull out.   
Keith sighed when he saw Lance covering his own face with his hands. Probably not a good sign. Keith gently tugged one of Lance’s wrists, silently asking him to move his hands away. Lance hesitated as he felt Keith move them both to lay on their sides facing each other.   
When Lance reluctantly dropped his hands down, Keith could see the way those beautiful blue eyes were misted over. Lance even sniffled a little as he met Keith’s worried gaze. The alpha’s heart sank and he swallowed hard, opening his mouth to ask Lance if he was alright. The words were on the tip of his tongue when Lance wailed and covered his face again. Keith’s jaw snapped shut. He would have run if he could.  
“I’m sorry, Keith! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” Lance spoke loudly, muffled by his palms. Keith frowned and forced Lance’s hands away. Placing a palm on Lance’s cheek, he felt the dampness on the other boy’s skin. “I thought...I really didn’t want to, Keith! I wanted you! I told him I wanted you! But he said….I thought that you….I was supposed to….And you told him to, told them to…..So I thought I should….I thought you wanted me too...I’m sorry! I didn’t know!”  
Lance would probably have still been apologising if Keith didn’t kiss him.   
It was surprisingly gentle and soft. Lance felt his eyes flutter shut as Keith leaned forward and tilted his head, clearly getting more into the kiss than originally intended.   
“Lance, it’s okay. He took advantage of you. I’m not mad,” Keith said when he finally pulled his mouth away, wiping it with the back of his hand. “I’m not mad at you. You should be mad at me.”  
Lance blinked at the alpha gently stroking his cheek with one thumb.  
“Why...Why would I be mad at you?” Lance finally managed.   
“I’ve been a terrible alpha….The worst actually…” Keith groaned as he draped himself over Lance and buried his face in the omega’s shoulder. “I let you suffer for a whole day and let you get assaulted just because I was too scared.”  
Lance was very confused. He wrapped his arms around the alpha and stroked his hair. He really wanted to ask Keith what he was afraid of but he just stared at him a few moments, watching the tight set of Keith’s jaw and the thin line of his mouth when Keith turned his head and looked at him.Lance kissed the corner of his alpha’s mouth before resting his hand on Keith’s hip. Almost instantly, Keith’s arm wrapped around Lance’s waist to hold him.   
“What are you afraid of?” Lance asked softly.   
Keith didn’t answer for what felt like a long time. “Of you. Afraid of claiming you. I thought I might do it while...while I was…” Keith trailed off and buried his face in the omega’s shoulder again but Lance got the picture.   
“That’s….why I’m here though…” Lance said slowly. He wasn’t sure exactly what the problem was “Shiro brought me here for you to claim me and keep me….”  
“It’s weird!” Keith said forcefully. “It’s weird and it’s not fair!”  
Lance was silent again. He really was having trouble keeping up with this. “But you’ve been with other omegas without being worried you might...get carried away…”  
“Yea but they were different! You’re different!” Keith’s voice was so loud it was just below a shout. “You smell better than anyone I’ve ever met in my whole life and you’re fucking gorgeous!” Keith groaned and dragged a hand down his face.   
Lance blushed so hard he thought he might pass out. Clearing his throat, Lance got a hold of himself to speak again. “But you didn’t so…..So do you think you might be able to help me some more?”  
“Yea….I..Yea I’ll be here. For the rest of your heat. I’ll be here.”   
They lay there after that for a little longer until Keith’s knot finally went down. It wasn’t long after that Lance felt the pressure building again, slick leaking to coat his thighs. He groaned and covered his face. Not again….  
“You okay?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Fine,” Lance laughed, waving away his concern. He wanted to hold on to his dignity a little longer before begging Keith to fuck him. It wasn’t that bad yet anyways.   
Keith made a soft sound in acknowledgment as he gently rubbed Lance’s back up and down. Lance bit his lip, the gentle touch causing more slick to slide down his thighs. Lance rubbed his legs together in a way he hoped wasn’t noticeable but Keith wasn’t fooled. His nose twitched and when he turned to look down at Lance with that hungry look was in his eye again. Lance swore softly under his breath.   
Keith rolled Lance onto his back again with very little resistance. Lance let his breath out and shifted his hips, expecting Keith to push into him again. Instead strong arms snaked around Lance’s waist and Keith’s lips were on his. The kiss wasn’t rough but there was force behind it. Lance would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the hottests kisses he’d ever experienced. Keith didn’t seem to be in a hurry as he drew away to kiss down Lance’s jaw, nipping behind his ear before continuing down his neck. The kisses slowly became softer as Keith worked his way down Lance’s chest. He took his sweet time with the omega’s right nipple, gentle nibbling interspersed with flicking his tongue teasingly and soft kisses all around the area. By the time he finally moved to the left, Lance was a mewling mess under him, back arching and mouth open while he squeezed his eyes shut. Keith was just as thorough this time, starting with a long, slow lick that caused Lance to gasp and bite his lip.   
Keith was quite enjoying himself listening to Lance’s reactions. He knew that Lance was a lot more sensitive than usual due to his heat. He still didn’t show any mercy as he slid down Lance’s stomach, the tip of his tongue trailing over soft, tan skin. He was careful not to touch Lance where he desperately wanted, moving instead to his inner thighs.   
“Mm...You’re so wet Lance…” Keith murmured, licking up the slick coating the omega’s thighs. Lance only moaned and arched his back in response. The more Keith licked up, the more slick gushed out, Lance’s face completely red with embarrassment. “Mm….You’re really hard too….” Keith whispered.  
“Keith, stop….”  
Keith pulled away just enough to look up at the omega and tilt his head. “Why?”  
“It’s embarrassing…” Lance whined. “It’s so gross.”  
“It’s not gross,” Keith snorted, hooking one of Lance’s legs over his shoulder. He went back to sliding his tongue along Lance’s inner thigh but this time he didn’t stop, continuing farther and pressing the tip of his tongue into Lance.   
“Holy fuck!” Lance shouted, back arching and eyes wide open. Instead of responding, Keith pushed his tongue in deeper, shifting to get his body closer to Lance’s. He wasn’t showing any signs of stopping any time soon either.   
Lance whimpered as Keith got more and more into it. Once he tried to cover his mouth with his hand but Keith’s fingers gripped his wrist hard and tugged it roughly away.   
“Don’t”, Keith warned, pulling away briefly to give Lance a look. The omega decided it was best to obey and let his hand drop limply to his side again. “Let me hear you…” Keith’s voice was gentler as he placed a palm on Lance’s cheek. Once Lance nodded, Keith dropped back down between his legs.   
Lance gasped and whined, arching and biting at his bottom lip. His hand gripped hard at the sheets under him, completely lost in pleasure. He’d never had a heat like this before. Nothing hurt at all right now and he didn’t feel uncomfortable or off with Keith’s fingers and his mouth all over him down there.   
One of Keith’s hands slid up to grip his cock and squeez. Lance shouted wordlessly in surprise before letting out a long moan. Keith seemed to like that and started working Lance’s cock, his hand coated heavily in Lance’s slick and precum. Spanish curses and begging spilled unchecked from the omega’s lips. Keith hummed in approval at Lance’s reactions when he moaned Keith’s name and let his hand tangle in the alpha’s hair.   
“Keith….” Lance groaned out as much of a warning as he could manage. Keith didn’t need it, could tell by the way Lance clenched around his tongue and the way his cock twitched in his hand that he was close. Keith pulled away only to switch his mouth onto Lance’s cock and slide three fingers inside him. Lance’s shout made him smirk as he bobbed his head. Lance’s hand was still tangled in his hair, keeping him close.   
“Keith, fuck! I can’t!” Lance warned again, hand moving to cover his mouth but he thought better of it. He couldn't help biting his lip hard as he came though, stifling some of the loud moans. Keith kept his mouth on Lance until the omega seemed to sink into the mattress.   
Keith slowly crawled up Lance’s long body, pressing kisses here and there. Lance was still hard and he knew they weren’t done yet. The alpha was feeling the effects of Lance’s performance by now but didn’t want to rush yet.   
Keith’s thumb was suddenly on the omega’s bottom lip, gently tugging it from between his teeth. Lance opened his eyes then, meeting Keith’s violet ones staring at him. Keith’s thumb slipped into Lance’s mouth and he ran the tip of his tongue over the pad before gently sucking.   
“Lance…” Keith murmured. His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. Lance was almost embarrassed by how closely he was being watched, Keith’s gaze flicking between his eyes and his lips. Lance could have kicked himself when he realised what Keith wanted. It was pretty obvious but Lance's brain was having difficulty just remembering his own name. The omega leaned up, feeling Keith’s thumb slip from between his lips. The alpha seemed a little surprised when Lance kissed him deeply. He wasn’t sure that Lance would want to after where his mouth had just been.   
Lance didn’t seem at all bothered by tasting himself on Keith’s lips. He was too wrapped up in the feeling of his alpha’s mouth on his own and warm hands on his body. Keith seemed very appreciative of it at least and Lance found himself very pleased with that notion.   
Suddenly Keith’s hands were on his shoulders again and Lance found himself being rolled. Keith sat back against the headboard and gripped Lance’s hips over his own, grinding upwards. Lance broke the kiss to moan loudly. He wrapped his arms tight around Keith’s shoulders as the alpha leaned forward and kissed Lance’s cheek. He ground his hips upward roughly without regard to Lance’s wrecked mewling and gasping.   
“Come on, baby,” Keith breathed heavily into Lance’s ear. “You want it so bad. Use me how you need to baby. I’m all yours.”  
Lance stiffened and bit his lip as he buried his face in Keith’s neck but did as Keith suggested. Lance shifted his hips up, weight on his knees while he reached down to position Keith’s hard cock. He felt the alpha shiver and couldn't resist a few rough strokes with his hand. Keith hissed and gripped tighter to Lance’s hips.   
Lance got the message and carefully sunk down on to his cock before Keith changed his mind about letting him be in control. Keith’s satisfied sigh was like music to Lance’s ear and he drew in a shaky breath but was too far gone to give either of them time to adjust.   
Lance’s hips moved rough and fast, his upper body leaning into Keith’s chest, hands gripping his shoulders. Keith was panting in his ear, chin on Lance’s shoulder and looking over it to watch Lance bouncing up and down over him.   
Keith didn’t even try to take control, other than keeping Lance’s hips steady. With free reign, Lance moved harder. He usually liked things fast and rough but the heat drove it to new levels and he was glad Keith seemed okay with that.   
Moving his hips experimentally, Lance paused and tightened around Keith when he felt that one spot he absolutely needed. When he slammed his hips back down to meet Keith’s he was careful to keep that exact angle.   
“Oh shit, Lance…” Keith groaned in his ear. “I hope you’re fucking close, babe. I’m not going to...Oh fuck yes!” The base of his cock swelled, forcing Lance to adjust his movements as the knot kept him from moving as freely.  
“Yea…..fuck….almost there, almost there,almost there…oh fuck yes!” Lance muttered into the alpha’s shoulder, knowing that Keith was enjoying it as well filled Lance with a whole other kind of pleasure. His release was building and building… When Keith bit into his shoulder, Lance yelped and came instantly. Keith sighed in relief as he finally allowed himself to cum as well.   
“Fuck...that was….Thanks….” Lance murmured, head nuzzled into Keith’s shoulder as the alpha rubbed his back.   
Keith couldn't move right away. He had to wait a few moments to properly regain his strength. “Yea, it was…” Keith agreed despite the fact that Lance never really said what it was. “Thank you…”   
Lance could feel the smirk in his voice even if he couldn't see Keith. He just grunted in response as Keith carefully gathered Lance in his arms and gently laid him on his back. They laid in silence, both just breathing hard.  
“Should you do that?” Lance asked suddenly. Keith raised his head and frowned.   
“What?”  
“You know….The whole mouth thing you did before…” Lance didn’t meet his eye, face red with embarrassment.   
“Yea, why not?” Keith shrugged, pushing himself up and bracing his weight on his forearms as he looked down at Lance. “You liked it, right?”  
“Yea...Yea I really liked that,” Lance murmured, smiling up at his alpha and gently touching his cheek. “But you’re...an alpha...Am I not supposed to be the one pleasuring you?”  
Keith just shrugged again and settled himself back down on Lance’s chest. “It makes me happy to see you like that.”  
Lance spluttered and choked on air. “Keith!”  
“What?”  
“You can’t just...just say stuff like that!”  
“Why not?”  
Lance really didn’t have a good answer for that other than the fact that it killed him. He just shook his head and gently brushed his hand through Keith’s hair, sliding fingers down his back. They laid in silence until Keith’s knot went down, taking less time now.   
“I’ll be right back,” Keith murmured after disentangling himself from the omega and standing. He brushed Lance’s hair from his face and pulled the blanket over him. Lance didn’t protest, just letting his eyes close and feeling sleep claim him for the first time in 36 hours.

Lance knew he hadn’t slept long. His eyes opened when he heard his bedroom door. Keith walked in with a bowl and a glass of water. He looked clean, freshly showered and with a pair of fresh pajama bottoms on.   
“Eat. Drink,” Keith instructed, handing both the bowl and glass of water to Lance as he sat up. Lance didn’t respond, just took them both and chugged the water first. Keith smiled before walking into Lance’s bathroom.   
Lance sat on the bed, chewing slowly. He was so exhausted but strangely satisfied. It felt good. Lance set the empty bowl down on his nightstand just as Keith came in again. Lance was glad to see him. He really wanted Keith to come lay down beside him but Keith seemed to have other ideas.   
“What are you doing?” Lance protested, eyes wide as Keith leaned over him, slipping his arms under Lance’s knees and behind his back.   
“Carrying you,” the alpha responded, lifting Lance easily into his arms.  
“I see that! Why are you doing that?” Lance demanded. Keith was bringing him into the bathroom for some reason and the omega frowned.  
“You seem tired,” Keith shrugged. He stopped at the edge of the tub filled with warm water. Lance’s sluggish brain finally comprehended what was happening as Keith lowered him gently into the tub and sat down on the edge. “You’re going to bath me!?”  
“No. I’m just going to sit with you,” Keith replied, seemingly unfazed. He glanced around the tub a little as though looking for something. “You didn’t have any of the stuff so it's just plain.”  
“What?” Lance blinked at the alpha in confusion, his own gaze wandering over the bathroom.   
“Like the salts and the bubbles. Or those little things you throw in and they fizz and stuff,” Keith replied with a shrug.   
“You mean….bath bombs?”  
“Yea,” Keith replied, nodding his head. “You don’t have any of that bath stuff. Matt and Shiro have tons of it. I guess some of them help sore muscles and stuff like that. Don’t you like those?”  
“Uh, yea...I do,” Lance replied, looking confused. He wasn’t sure exactly why Keith was concerned about his lack of bath bombs.   
“Why don’t you have any then?”  
“Um, well I didn’t have any left at home. I haven’t been to bath and body works or lush or anything in a long time. I had some bubble bath but I left it and I didn’t think about that stuff when we were at the mall,” Lance shrugged. He was finally starting to relax and allow himself to sink into the warm water as it worked its magic on his sore muscles. Suddenly a strong pair of hands were on his shoulders, massaging the knots and kinks and making Lance sigh in appreciation.   
“Do you want to go?” Keith asked and Lance frowned.   
“Where?”   
“To bath and whatever. And Lush. You like those places?”  
“Uh, yea I do. Um, maybe I guess,” Lance frowned again, wondering what Keith's deal was and why he cared so much. It was just like the clothes thing.   
“I’ll take you then,” Keith jumped to make the offer. “When you’re...feeling better…”  
“Thanks,” Lance said, staring down into the water. “But...Keith...Not that I don’t appreciate it and stuff but….Why do you care? About my clothes and…..like comfort items and stuff.”  
“Oh. Isn’t that what you do when you care about people and want to look after them?” Keith asked tentatively. Everything came out as a question and he slowly retracted his hands from Lance’s shoulders. Lance reached up to grab one pale wrist. Keith took the hint and continued massaging the omega’s shoulders. “Shiro said when you care about people you make sure they have everything they need? He did that for me.”  
“Yea. Yea you do,” Lance replied softly. He thought of his family and how they all tried to do that for each other to the best of their abilities. “You...care about me then?”  
“Yea,” Keith’s voice was almost a whisper. “You’re my omega.”   
Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith. The alpha was just watching him, eyes and hands gentle on Lance’s body. Lance smiled and Keith smiled back.   
Once Lance felt himself starting to get a little pruny, Keith helped him out of the tub and toweled him off.   
“I could do that myself,” Lance insisted.   
“I know,” Keith replied, draping Lance’s housecoat over his shoulders. Despite the omega’s protest, Keith carried him again, this time back to bed.   
Lance knew instantly someone had been in here, their scent lingering. The bed was made with fresh linens and the bowl and plate had been taken away. Keith didn't seem surprised so Lance assumed he must have asked someone to do it.   
Keith easily supported Lance with one arm while he pulled the covers back and gently put his omega down. Keith was sliding in beside him without Lance having to ask at all. His strong arms wrapped around Lance’s body and filled him with a sense of contentment. Lance snuggled in against Keith’s chest. Keith rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.   
“Try to get some sleep,” the alpha murmured.   
Lance didn't need to be told twice.


	5. My Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally talk about what they want from each other.

Sometime in the night Lance awoke. He opened his eyes blearily, still coming back to his body. It took him a little while to realise he wasn’t laying on his pillow. It was too warm and it was moving ever so softly  
Everything came back in a rush and in that moment Lance realised what had woken him. Slick was running down his thighs again and his cock was so hard it almost hurt. Lance bit his lip and carefully rolled away from Keith, the alpha’s arm dropping from his waist. He made a soft grunting noise and flexed his fingers but seemed to relax again quickly. Keith’s head was turned in the opposite direction so Lance couldn't see his face but was fairly certain he hadn’t woken him. Hoping to keep it that way, Lance clamped a hand over his own mouth as he loosened the tie on his bathrobe and slipped a hand in to stroke his cock.   
Every groan had him looking out the corner of his eye at the dark shape beside him. When Lance slid two fingers into himself it helped the pressure and the need but made him less cautious. He had almost forgotten Keith when he felt strong fingers grasp his wrist and tug his hand from his mouth. Another hand gripped his opposite wrist and moved his fingers away, flopping his arm over in front of him and out of the way.  
“Keith. Sorry, I…” Lance breathed, his face flushing. He was embarrassed but his heat was taking priority. He turned his head slightly to look at the alpha behind him.   
Keith only grunted in response as he spooned against Lance, kissing his shoulder. Keith slid his hand down Lance’s side to his inner thigh, carefully lifting the omega’s leg backwards over his hip and bunched his housecoat up around his waist. Keith thrusting into him gently and made a soft sound of contentment. Lance cried out wordlessly but Keith made soothing noises in his ear. His thrusts were slow and gentle, hand pressed against Lance’s chest as his thumb moved lazily back and forth against the omega’s nipple. Lance was gasping and moaning, gripping the pillow in front of his face and squeezing his eyes shut.   
Lance didn’t know it was even possible to have gentle sex during his heat but somehow it was working to relieve the crushing pressure and need. Keith’s hand slid down Lance’s chest, making the omega draw in a breath as Keith’s hand gripped his cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.   
“Keith…” Lance breathed out. His hand rested on Keith's forearm before sliding down and lacing his fingers with the alpha’s around his own cock. Keith responded by nipping his shoulder and his neck. Lance was close, they could both feel it. The sound of Keith’s warm breath hitching in his ear pushed him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the alpha’s knot swelling just inside his entrance. Lance cried out again but Keith continued with the slow, gentle thrusts, hand still working Lance’s cock as the alpha gripped his forearm.  
“Cum for me, baby,” Keith whispered before nipping the sensitive spot just under Lance’s ear. Lance obeyed happily, Keith fucking him through it. Keith came quickly afterwards, burying his face into the back of Lance’s neck. He kept his face there as he gently moved Lance’s leg into a more comfortable resting position and placed the palm of his hand against Lance’s chest, right over his heart.   
Lance stayed completely still as Keith shifted. Once the alpha seemed comfortable, Lance relaxed again as well. He put his arm over Kieth’s and laced their fingers together over his own chest. Keith made a quiet noise that sounded happy and Lance allowed himself to smile softly. They fell back to sleep, Keith’s knot still inside Lance and providing some relief the rest of the night. 

At some point Keith’s knot had gone down and slick and cum coated Lance’s legs when they awoke. But Keith was still inside him which made it easier for them have a quick fuck as soon as they both woke.   
They went another three rounds after that and Lance felt completely drained when Keith left the room at some point in the afternoon. Once again Keith returned looking clean in a red T-shirt and grey sweats, bringing food and water. Lance ate and drank while Keith drew him a bath. Lance tried his hardest not to smile but damn was it ever nice to have someone take care of him like this.  
“You don’t need to carry me,” Lance protested when Keith returned and picked him up.   
“I know,” Keith replied, kissing his temple. Lance blushed and clamped his jaw shut, at a loss for words. Keith seemed to find that amusing and smiled to himself. When Keith gently placed Lance in the bath the omega sniffed, trying to figure out what that sweet smell in the bathroom was.   
“Bath salts,” Keith said, trailing a hand through the water. Lance looked at him with one eyebrow raised before he elaborated. “I borrowed some from Matt and Shiro. Should help your muscles relax.”  
Lance stared at him before catching himself and slowly nodding his head. He just closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth and the water’s gentle embrace.  
After his bath, Keith and Lance returned to the bedroom to find fresh sheets on the bed once again. Lance dressed himself in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, watching Keith out of the corner of his eye. The alpha was trying not to stare while Lance dressed but failing. It was weird considering Lance had been completely naked around him for more than a day now.  
“Like what you see?” Lance grinned over his shoulder.   
“You know I do,” Keith grumbled, shifting to rest his back on the headboard and picking up an iPad from the bedside table. Lance laughed and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“What?” Keith asked after a few moments of silence. Lance shook his head as he grabbed one of his comic books and crawled up the length of the bed to sit next to Keith. The alpha glanced at Lance out of the corner of his eye before reaching an arm out in invitation. Keith wasn’t looking at him but Lance was glad for the invite and snuggled into Keith’s side, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder as his strong arm draped around Lance’s waist.   
“You don’t have to work?” Lance asked as Keith kissed the top of his head.   
“I am working,” Keith held up the iPad in his hand. Lance glanced at it and nodded. So Keith was just going to hang out with him just in case he needed to get fucked? Damn this was nice. 

The next two days passed in much the same manner and Lance enjoyed every second of it. He’d always hated his heats. He felt gross and in some varying degree of pain throughout the whole affair but this time was different. The sex was amazing and satisfying. He was clean and his mouth wasn’t constantly dry. He was also able to eat and sleep which made a huge difference.   
They had time to talk in between the sex, while waiting for Keith’s knot to shrink or while just cuddling with each other. Keith seemed to be taking strongly to the close physical contact and Lance had always been a strong supporter of cuddles.   
Keith finally starting opening up to Lance and told him in more detail about his childhood. How his mother left when he was a baby and he didn’t even know what she looked like.   
“I could walk past her in the street and have no idea,” Keith said, stroking Lance’s back while his other hand rested under his head. He didn’t sound sad; it was just a fact of life. “My dad left when I was eleven. I came home on the bus and he was just gone. I waited but he didn’t come home that night. I didn’t think too much of it. I didn’t have any friends so I didn’t really know what a normal family was like. I just figured he was done with me and I was old enough to take care of myself more or less.”  
“Eleven in not old enough to take care of yourself,” Lance argued which made Keith laugh for some reason.   
“Well I could feed myself and get myself to the bus every day. I mostly made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches but hey I was eleven. We had lots of canned ravioli and canned soup, so I was doing pretty good.”  
Lance couldn't help imaging a tiny little Keith making himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and packing it in his backpack to go catch the bus. “You didn’t...tell a teacher or a grown up or anything.”  
“No. I didn’t think of that,” Keith shrugged. “It was about three weeks before anyone got suspicious. I ran out of bread and needed to do some laundry. So I brought a garbage bag in my backpacks one day and after school instead of catching the bus I walked by the highway where people used to throw cans all the time to collect them and get some cash and the bottle depot. My teacher spotted me while driving home and made me get in the car with her ” Keith laughed again, finding that funny for some reason but Lance didn’t think it was funny at all. He just snuggled closer, imaging a little dark haired boy alone on the side of the highway. “She brought me to my house and saw no one was home. So she managed to get the whole story out of me and called child services. I wound up going into foster care and ran away a lot. I was a huge brat.”  
Lance nodded, remembering Shiro telling him some of Keith’s past. How he’d run away after presenting at fifteen and found Shiro’s father, working for him until finally being officially adopted. To Keith that seemed to be a happy ending but Lance couldn't think of anything sadder than a little boy being left all alone with no explanation and turning into an angry young man just looking for someone to accept him no matter the cost.   
Lance finally shared his own story of why he decided to sell himself. He talked a lot about his family and how scared he’d been for his little sister. He even admitted to sitting by her bed all night and crying until his brother came to take a shift at dawn.   
“I was just about to join a brothel or something when Matt and Shiro made the offer. I was so relieved. Just that anyone wanted me was great and the amount they paid was more than enough for my sister. It was such a relief,” Lance grinned up at Keith.  
The alpha’s heart hammered hard in his chest and he swallowed hard. “I can’t believe you didn’t get any offers sooner…”  
Lance laughed, finding that funny for some reason. Keith just tilted his head and watched him with a confused sort of smile. “I’m lucky….” he said softly.   
Lance blushed and buried his face in Keith’s chest. He mumbled something that Keith wasn’t able to hear and absolutely refused to repeat. He changed the subject instead, asking about Matt and Shiro. Lance was fascinated to finally find out the story behind the couple's meeting.   
“You’d never know it, but Shiro was more hotheaded than me. He could be a real ass sometimes too but he’s always been a generally good guy,” Keith spoke softly. He absently rubbed Lance’s back continuously, keeping the omega close and adjusting every time Lance moved. “I wasn’t there when they first met but basically Shiro walked in on some stuff he wasn’t supposed to see. He knew his dad did some pretty shitty things but didn’t totally know the extent of it…”  
Keith found it awkward to talk about but Lance listened quietly, making sounds to encourage the alpha and placing soft little kisses to his shoulder and chest until he got the whole story. Not surprisingly, it had been love at first sight for Matt and Shiro. Even if their way of meeting was somewhat shocking.  
When Shiro took over from his father he wasn’t comfortable with a lot of the business practices and some of them had been hidden from him but until he found himself thrust into the new position as head of the organization. Kidnapping and tricking omegas to sell them as little more than slaves or prostitutes was something Keith and Shiro were aware of but hadn’t known much about until Shiro discovered a kidnapped omega being kept and used by some of his men while they looked for a buyer.   
“He completely flipped out,” Keith said, looking far away. “I had never really seen him like that before and I’d seen him lay into a lot of people. I never really understood how just one look at Matt made him so protective and crazy. But I guess it was true love or whatever. Shiro couldn't even really explain it either. I mean, it made me mad too but with him it was like the Hulk or something.”  
Lance was quiet for a few moments, thinking about the gentle expression on Shiro’s face when he looked at Matt and the way the omega grinned back at him. Their smiles were different when they looked at each other than anyone else. An image of Keith’s face flashed through Lance’s mind. The way he’d looked at the alpha underneath him, dead to anything else around him. That look had been terrifying, even to Lance and it hadn’t even been directed at him. He couldn't imagine something more intense than that. No wonder Keith had been a little freaked by Shiro’s reaction.

“So I was thinking…” Lance said on what he figured would be the last day of his heat. He and Keith had just fucked for at least three hours straight. It was hard to tell exactly but judging from the way it had been light out when they started and was now dark, Lance figured a fair amount of time had passed.  
Once again Keith had left to bring him food and water and drawn a bath. This time was different though, this time Lance convinced Keith to bath with him. Which was how they wound up in their current position, Lance sitting between Keith's spread legs, back pressed to the alpha’s chest while strong arms circled his waist.   
“Dangerous,” Keith murmured into Lance’s shoulder.   
“Funny,” Lance snorted, hand trailing through the water. He was quiet while collecting his thoughts. “What if I….left a few things here. I could come back during my heats and your ruts. I think that would be a good solution, right? I mean, then I’m not in your hair but we can still help each other out. I think it's a good compromise and your brother will probably think so too, right?”  
Keith was silent for so long Lance felt his chest tighten. Damn he was so fucking stupid. He knew Keith didn’t want him but he’d allowed himself to be fooled into thinking maybe there was something between them. Keith were just being nice, he really shouldn’t take more advantage of it than he already had. Lance was just about to say so when Keith suddenly squeezed him close.   
“You don’t really think I want you to leave, do you?” Keith asked softly. Lance looked over his shoulder in surprise. Keith slowly met his eyes.   
“Well, you said…”  
“I know what I said!” Keith snapped and Lance flinched. “Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just….I really like you and...stuff. But I want you to be happy and… Well I’m not a very good alpha plus Shiro just bought you so it’s not like you chose to be with me. So I didn’t want you to have to stay if you don’t want to be here. That’s...It’s not fair to you so….If you want to go then that’d be okay but if you want to stay….Um well I would like that but um….If you want to go and come back when you need me then that’s okay too. I would like that too…I don’t have to claim you or anything. You can totally decide what you want from me. If you want anything.”  
Lance was quiet, trying to process everything but he didn’t want Keith to interpret his silence in the wrong way. “Keith...I don’t know where to start…”   
Keith swallowed hard and squeezed Lance tightly to him again, burying his face in the omega’s hair briefly. “Well let’s...We should get out..”  
Lance followed Keith’s lead and stepped out of the tub, toweling themselves off. He noticed that Keith wouldn’t meet his eye. Even as they both pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and went into the freshly cleaned bedroom, Keith seemed to keep his distance.   
“Keith…” Lance said softly, touching the alpha’s shoulder. He sat on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Keith sat, looking reluctant. It seemed like he wanted to run but Lance gripped his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth to kiss. “First of all...I don’t really want to use you like that. I’d...well I’d like to actually be with you. I don’t know why you seem to think otherwise but you’re a great alpha Keith. You’ve been amazing to me these past few days and I just really appreciate that. You might be a little rough around the edges but….you’re good, Keith. You’re really good.”   
Keith wanted to cry but instead he looked away and took in a deep breath. “No. No I’m not Lance. I’m...I’m not good enough. Not for anyone and sure as hell not for you. You’re...beautiful and you’re so...bright, just so exuberant and….fun. I don’t know why I’ve let myself think someone like me could be good enough for you. I mean, at the mall...holding you hand….and then with your mom it was like….like we were….and she told me she approved so I….fuck…..Lance this is a fucking mess.”  
Lance just stared at the alpha beside him with wide eyes. “Keith….just...shut the fuck up for a second. I don’t know why you think that but it’s just not true, okay? You’ve been great to me. You haven’t just looked after me. I’ve never been treated this good in my life. It’s like you really care about me…”  
“Of course I fucking care about you, Lance! I love you!” Keith finally burst out, clearly frustrated with himself.  
“Oh. Keith…” Lance said softly. The alpha looked away from him, both of their hearts breaking at the tender tone in Lance’s voice. He spoke more forcefully when he didn’t receive a response. “Keith. Look at me.”  
Keith obeyed but did so slowly. Lance gently cupped his face and made eye contact before slowly draping his arms around Keith's shoulders and nuzzling his nose.   
“You’re my alpha, Keith. It doesn’t matter if you claim me or not. You’re stuck with me either way because I love you too. You might as well just do it baby because I’m not going anywhere.”  
“Lance…” Keith said softly, not looking at him. Lance placed his fingers on the alpha’s jaw and turned Keith to face him. He didn’t wait to hear anything else Keith had to say before pressing their lips together.   
The dull ache returned with that soft contact but it had gradually grown less and less. This time Lance barely felt it under the fire in the pit of his stomach that had little to do with his heat. Keith didn’t question him or try to pull away, just leaning into the kiss and returning it with the same tenderness.   
When Keith slowly pushed him back on the bed, Lance went willingly, shifting to get comfortable against the pillows. There was nothing rushed or hurried this time as Keith’s hand slid up Lance’s naked side. Lance let a hand slip into Keith’s thick hair, running his fingers through continuously. It was nice, being gentle and slow. Keith's other hand slid under Lance’s back, pressing against his shoulder blades and pressing the omega’s chest up towards his own. Lance deepend the kiss, his alpha responding without missing a beat and slowly slipping his tongue between Lance’s lips. The kiss was nice, their tongues slowly sliding against each other, both pausing at irregular intervals to take a breath before diving back in. Lance kept his eyes shut and he was pretty sure Keith did as well.   
Lance’s hand finally slid lower down Keith back, squeezing his ass before moving back up to tug at his waist band. Keith growled softly and Lance giggled against his lips. “Mmm...that’s a nice ass,” Lance murmured into Keith's ear when the alpha pulled back a little to tug his pants off.   
“Ooh, bring it back over here, babe,” Lance teased as Keith lowered himself again. Lance’s hand squeezed his ass, teeth nipping at his ear.   
“Shut up,” Keith murmured, turning red. Lance only laughed.  
Keith tugged Lance’s pants from his hips, slow and with minimal force. Lance shifted a little to assist, wiggling his eyebrows up at the alpha. Keith couldn’t help but laugh before burying his face in Lance’s neck and nipping his collar bone.   
Lance’s chuckle turned into a deep moan as Keith’s hand slid up his thigh and he slipped a finger inside the omega. Lance was wet, still leaking slick but not as much as before. Keith carefully and patiently moved his finger in and out, hooking it and feeling Lance arch a little underneath him.   
“What are you waiting for?” Lance gasped.   
“Not yet,” Keith murmured against the omega’s skin. He gently kissed over Lance’s neck and shoulders as he slipped another finger in and scissored them. Lance was leaking more and more, just about wet and stretched enough.  
“Please….” Lance breathed, eyelids fluttering closed.   
Sex with Keith had been good, especially when his heat made him extra sensitive, but this was something else. It was like ascending to a higher level of intimacy and it was fucking perfect.   
When Keith finally slid into him at an agonizingly slow pace, Lance could feel tears at the corners of his eyes.   
“Mm..It’s okay,” Keith murmured, kissing him gently once he was fully inside. Lance just held onto him tightly and arched his back in response. Keith moved slow, sliding all the way out and waiting a beat before sliding all the way back in again. Lance moved his hips in time with Keith’s, meeting each slow thrust and grinding for more friction but it wasn’t enough.   
“Fuck, please…” Lance sobbed. “I’m in heat!”  
“I know, babe,” Keith tried to hide his smile and failed. “Trust me.”  
Lance did trust him but this was torture. Keith finally sped up a little, not waiting those agonizing beats before thrusting back in but still going slow. He nipped and sucked at all the best parts on Lance’s neck and chest. Keith pressed closer against Lance, purposely trapping the omega’s cock between their stomachs for some much needed friction. Keith knot started to swell, Lance digging his nails into Keith’s back. The stretch helped but Keith still insisted on that grueling pace.   
Keith’s tongue hovered around Lance’s scent glands which he had purposely avoided until now. Lance groaned as Keith laced the fingers of his right hand with Lance’s left and gently squeezed. “Are you sure?” Keith murmured against Lance’s neck, kissing just over his scent gland. The action left no room for misinterpretation and Lance nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut as a particularly long wave of pleasure made him see stars.   
“Yes…” Lance breathed slowly. He could feel himself right on the edge of release but that had nothing to do with his answer. “Do it, Keith. Please. I want to be yours. Please…”  
Keith groaned softly, placing another gentle kiss before biting down hard. His teeth pierced Lance’s skin and the omega cried out as they came together. Lance saw nothing but white and when he came back to himself, he had tears running down his face, body limp and shaking.   
“Are you okay?” Keith was asking, brushing damp hair from Lance’s face and gently stroking his cheek.  
“Yea…” Lance whispered, reaching up to cup Keith’s face between his hand. He smiled so bright and loving that Keith felt his heart skip several beats and thump painfully in his chest. “My alpha….Mine…”  
Keith smiled and kissed his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to get this out earlier today since I had a day off but it did not turn out that way. Anyway, hope you're at least a little satisfied with the ending. There will be a very short epilogue still.


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Sendak?

Shiro whistled to himself as he closed the back door of the Cherokee. Matt turned from the front seat and smiled at him, watching his alpha move around to the passenger side and slide in. Leaning over, he kissed his omega softly before doing up his seat belt.   
"Let's head home, babe," Shiro said softly. He looked tired but happy.   
Matt raised an eyebrow as he started the vehicle. He waited a moment, looking around before slowly pulling back on to the trail. "So where's Sendak, babe?"  
"Hm? Sendak?" Shiro repeated, tilting his head as though he wasn't sure who that was.  
"Yea, you know. The dude that you went out into the wood with?"  
"Oh," Shiro laughed, waving it off as he turned to Matt with a soft smile. "Don't worry about him, baby. We won't see him again."  
Matt really couldn't say that Shiro's response surprised him at all. The omega just nodded his head in response, knowing better than to bring it up anymore.   
"You in the mood for some ice cream, babe? Why don't we stop at that little place you like?" Shiro suggested.  
Matt's eyes lit up at the thought of his favorite ice cream shop. "I'm always in the mood, darling," he grinned, glancing over at his alpha with a mischievous grin.   
Shiro just laughed and returned the grin. "I love you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much everyone! I really did not expect this to be so popular and I super duper did not expect requests for a sequel. As it happens, I was considering it and hearing that people wanted to read more inspired me to put some ideas down. So there will more than likely be a sequel to this coming out in the near future.


End file.
